


Fatal Romance

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cameras, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Rick, Infidelity, Insane/Daryl... i'm serious ya'll... he's fucking insane, It's Hallowen ya'll!!, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Serial Killer Daryl, Slightly less but still also Insane Paul, Stalking, Thoughts of infidelity, Violence, Voyeurism, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Paul Rovia was supposed to be his next victim, but the more Daryl watched him, the more he became obsessed with the man.





	1. Ch. 1

The body was beginning to smell rank, but Daryl ignored it. He'd grown used to the smell after nearly twenty years of killing people. He stared at the computer screen in front of him, three credit cards and his notepad of social security, birth dates, usernames and passwords on it sitting on the desk before him. He double checked the code on the back of the Visa card before confirming his order and leaning back in the desk chair. He yawned and looked at his watch. It was almost five in the morning. About time to be getting out of the house. He stood and stretched. 

He walked around, checking to make sure he didn't leave any evidence that he was around. He smashed a window and unlocked the back door, left a trail of mud from a shoe that wasn't his own. He went back into the bedroom and unzipped his back pack, taking all the jewelry and any hidden cash. He left the cards. They wouldn't be of any use to him anymore, but he took the cash from the wallet. He left the bloody knife by the body. 

“Thanks fer yer donation ta mah cause.” He smirked down at the dead man and left the house. 

He whistled softly as he walked down the sidewalk, backpack on his shoulders and the cash in his jacket pocket. The cash would sustain him for a few weeks, but he would need to look for his next victim soon. He would have to keep an eye out for his order at one of his mail boxes. He had many and used them sparingly. He'd been successful at keeping the police off his trail for this long, he didn't want to slip up and end up getting the death penalty... at least not until he reached his goal of 100 murders. He was almost half way there. 

He reached his motorcycle and mounted it. It rumbled under him and he sighed, a tent growing in his jeans. He licked his lips. It was going to be good to get home to his cabin. He kicked the stand up and took off down the street, leaving behind one more piece of his sanity. 

 

Paul sighed as his alarm clock blared on from his phone. He groaned and rolled over, smacking his hand on Alex's chest. His boyfriend grunted. Paul murmured an apology and leaned over the man to reach for his phone. He yanked his phone off the stand and brought it to his face, squinting at the bright screen. He flicked his finger across the 'x' to shut the alarm off and dropped his phone to his chest. He nuzzled into Alex's neck, eyes closing to sleep longer. 

“Paul... get up.” Alex murmured. Paul grunted at him. “Baby, c'mon... you gotta work.” Alex gently shoved the man off and rolled over onto his side. He just finished a 14 hour shift at the hospital and desperately needed sleep. 

Paul huffed and sat up, reaching up a hand to scrub at his face. He'd just wanted to cuddle for a bit... and maybe get five more minutes. He ran a hand through his hair and climbed out of bed. After a quick shower he went into the kitchen and turned on the tv in the living room to listen to the news while he fixed up some breakfast. 

“Brandon Faulkner, lawyer and founder of Faulkner and Son, was found dead in his suburban home this morning around 8 AM by his son, Gregory Faulkner. Authorities report that it seems his home was broken into last night. He was stabbed to death three times. Authorities are labeling it a robbery, as cash from his wallet as well as jewelry and other valuables are missing from the house. Perhaps Mr. Faulkner simply came home at the wrong time.”

Paul leaned on the doorway to the kitchen, coffee mug in hand while he stared at the screen depicting police officers walking in and out of the house with yellow tape surrounding the immediate area. He lifted the mug to his lips. Brandon Faulkner... he was a defense attorney that caused a child molester and murderer go free, saying the prosecution hadn't had enough evidence to put him away. The man shook his head. Whoever killed him... Paul would like to shake the person's hand. With a sigh, he turned and walked back into the kitchen. He quickly finished his breakfast and cleaned up his mess. 

Paul Rovia owned a dojo downtown. He taught a wide arrange of ages, from 3 and up. He offered a variety of martial arts. TaeKwonDo, Self-Defense, Judo, Karate and Parkour. His classes could last until ten at night, depending on how many he had scheduled for the day. He got dressed quickly and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. With his ear plugs in his ears, he bent down to kiss Alex goodbye, only for the man to wave him off and roll over. Paul sighed and left the apartment. He turned his music on and jogged to his dojo. 

His day went by like normal. He loved working with so many different people, especially adorable children. They were so innocent and uncorrupt, unlike adults. Some were worse than others, and Paul dealt with them as best he could. He usually took his frustrations and annoyance out in sparring with his co-owner, Morgan. Morgan had been lost when Paul met him. The man had lost his wife and son and turned to a life of alcohol and violence. Paul helped him find his way and now they worked together to teach people to protect themselves. 

Around 2, Paul was falling asleep. They didn't have a class for about an hour and he needed coffee desperately. He yawned, tossing his empty water bottle into the trash. “Morgan, I'm heading across the street, want anything?”

“No, I'm good, Paul. Thanks. I'm gonna set up for our next class.”

Paul patted the man on the shoulder. “Thanks. I'll be back in a bit.” He stepped outside and stretched. It was a beautiful day for it being early fall. Just a tiny bit of a chill in the air, but it felt good on his heated, sweaty skin. He walked across the street and opened the door. The man on the other side startled him and coffee spilt at their feet. “Shit, I'm sorry.” He stepped away from the spill and looked up. His breath caught at the intense blue eyes and dark hair framing stubbled high cheek bones. Those eyes glared at him for a split second, but then the man seemed just as startled as him. “I-I'm sorry, that was my fault. Let me buy you-”

“Nah, s'fine...” His voice was soft, almost uncertain. His eyes flicked around in paranoia before he turned and left quickly. 

Paul watched him go, eyebrows raised. “Um... okay...” He stepped over the puddle of brown liquid. “I'm sorry about the mess.”

The girl behind the counter smiled. “That's alright, happens all the time. What can I get you?”

 

Daryl mounted his bike, glaring down at the rapidly cooling stain on his jeans. He'd been about to chew the fucker a new hole until he looked into his eyes. Warm and just a hint of insanity in them. Daryl knew a crazy person when he sees one. And that man was crazy. He lit a cigarette and leaned forward on his bike, eyes staring intently into the windows of the little cafe. The man waited by the counter for his coffee, smiling and chatting with the girl at the machine. She handed him his coffee and he stepped back out and stood on the sidewalk. Daryl tilted his head a bit, eyes taking in the man's short brown hair and track pants. The tank top hugged his torso and waist and Daryl felt arousal flicker through him at the sight of those lean shoulders. He bet they had a hidden strength in them. He took out his phone and pretended to be texting, but was instead taking pictures of the man sipping his coffee and enjoying the autumn weather. 

 

Paul sighed softly, eyes closed and letting the coffee warm his stomach. A chill went up his spine and he opened his eyes, flicking them around from car to car and windows of the shops around them. He spotted the man with the blue eyes on a very nice looking motorcycle and stared at him. He had his phone in hand and a cigarette between his lips. Paul studied him. He seemed like the bad boy type.... Paul's type. He was all broad shoulders, leather jackets, boots and torn jeans. He swallowed thickly, wondering if the man tasted like tobacco and whiskey like Paul's past boyfriends. 

The man lifted his head and their eyes met as Paul crossed the street to return to his dojo. He stopped by the door. The biker was still staring at him. Paul should've found it creepy, but instead, it aroused him, to be at the center of such a dangerous looking man's attention. His heart raced and his cheeks flushed. It became difficult to breathe. The man smirked at him, blowing out a ring of smoke. Paul swallowed thickly, nearly stumbling to get into his shop. 

“Paul... are you alright?” Morgan asked when the other man stumbled into the dojo. 

“Uh... yeah...” Paul licked his lips. “I just... had a really weird encounter.” he walked over to the counter and placed his coffee down. Morgan walked up to him, reaching up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I bumped into this guy and made him drop his coffee. I offered to buy him another, but he just left. When I stepped back outside, he was sitting on a motorcycle across the street, watching me... I think he was even taking pictures of me. Our eyes met and I just... he seemed very... I don't know. I can't explain it.”

Morgan frowned. Paul seemed very shaken by the encounter. “Should we call Tara?”

“No... no. It's her day off. I don't want to disturb her date day with Denise. They hardly see each other anymore with Denise in med school.” Paul shook his head, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't get those intense eyes out of his head. “I'm sure it's nothing.”

Daryl revved up his bike. He'd found his next victim.

Paul tensed as the bike roared down the street. His heart raced for the rest of the day. He couldn't focus on his classes, so Morgan led most of them with Paul's supervision. Several of his students asked if he felt well. He merely told them he was coming down with a cold. As the last class left, Morgan cleaned up and Paul locked up, checking up and down the street for any bikers. He locked the door and helped Morgan sweep and mop the floors and check the register for all their payments. They got everything ready for the next day and were soon standing outside on the sidewalk. 

“You sure you don't want a ride home, Paul?” Morgan asked as he got out his keys. 

“No, I'm sure. I'll be fine.” Paul smiled, putting his ear plugs in his ears. “See you in the morning.” He turned and jogged down the street, music playing in his ears and soothing him. 

Daryl followed behind Paul, keeping to the shadows and memorizing every turn and street name. The man didn't live too far from his shop, it seemed. Daryl stopped behind a wall as Paul opened the door to the inside of an apartment building. He frowned. If it was locked, he would have to pick it in order to get into the building. He looked around and spotted a tree with plenty of leaves still to cover him. He climbed up inside it easily and got some binoculars out of his back pack. He spotted the man through a window on the stair case and watched him walk into the first door on the third floor. He smirked, taking down the apartment number in his note pad. 

Paul walked into the apartment with a sigh. Alex was already gone at work. He tossed his keys and wallet into the dish on the living room table and toed his shoes off. He walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. He leaned against the counter, sipping from it and staring across the island into the living room and huffed when he saw the curtains were closed. He hated leaving them closed, but Alex hated leaving them open. 

Daryl's eyes jumped to the next window when the curtains were flung open. He smirked, bringing the binoculars up again to watch Paul move through the room, cleaning up and dancing a bit to some unknown song. He disappeared down the hall, only for more curtains to fling open. His top came off, flung into a hamper in the corner of the room. Daryl's breath caught in his throat as more skin was revealed. He saw a tree closer to Paul's window and jumped down from his current perch. He hurried across the street and climbed up into the new tree, much closer to Paul's window now.

Paul hated that Alex was on the night shift now. Their schedules were so messed up. He hardly saw his boyfriend anymore and when he did, he was always annoyed or upset with Paul for something the man did... or didn't... do. The martial artist stretched, groaning softly as his back popped. He stepped into the bathroom, dropping his pants and underwear as he went. He left the door open and started the shower, getting it nice and hot before stepping in. 

While the man was busy in the shower, Daryl used his binoculars to search around the room as best he could, trying to find any details about the man. He didn't live alone, that much Daryl could tell. It was a one bedroom from the looks of it, so a boyfriend or girlfriend maybe. That would be a hassle. He'd have to kill him somewhere else, or while the significant other was out of the apartment. Daryl smirked. He could make it look like a domesticate dispute gone wrong. 

Daryl stayed up in the tree for the night. He rarely ever slept anyways, so it was nothing to him. Paul went to bed fairly early and Daryl watched him toss and turn. A little after 7, another man entered the apartment. Daryl watched him closely. He noted the man wore scrubs, so he was a nurse. The man walked through the apartment, stripping down and getting in the shower. He came back out, dressed in pajamas and closed the curtains. Daryl frowned. He climbed down and waited to see what would happen. 

Paul woke up a little after Alex laid down. He went through his usual morning routine of making breakfast and getting dressed. As Paul left the apartment, Daryl climbed down the tree and hid behind it. He followed Paul to the dojo. The cafe was right across from the dojo, so he went inside and got a coffee and muffin. He sat at the windows and watched Paul go through his lessons for the day. 

Paul was frazzled. All night last night, he felt like someone was watching him. He couldn't sleep. He'd tossed and turned. This morning, he felt like he was being followed. Now, he could feel those eyes on him. Morgan noticed Paul's lack of focus and begged him to call Tara. Paul merely shook his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked the attention. As the class left, Paul stood by the windows, staring at the cafe across the street. The biker was there at one of the tables, watching the dojo. He shivered and bit his bottom lip. The man's gaze was like a caress, rough and hot. Paul wanted to feel the real thing. 

As Paul's left class came to an end, Daryl got up and left the cafe. He started down the same street to get to Paul's apartment, but stopped and hid behind a tree. Paul stepped out of the dojo and looked across the street, but the biker was gone. He hid his disappointment, said goodbye to Morgan and started on his jog home. Half way home, he could feel the biker's gaze. He stopped and looked around, taking the plugs out of his ears to listen for any sounds. He spotted a shadow by a tree and his heart skipped a beat. He was there, just on the other side of that tree. 

Paul bit his bottom lip, debating what to do. He put the plugs back in his ears and continued on. Daryl peered around the tree, his own heart racing. Had the man almost caught him? He waited a few minutes, then followed after him. Paul was already in the apartment by the time he got there, so he climbed up into the tree and waited. The curtains were soon flung open and Paul did his nightly routine of cleaning up whatever Alex left, taking a shower, eating dinner and laying down. Daryl watched all of it, taking down notes on whatever he thought important. 

He did this to all his victims. He stalked them, memorized their daily routines, learned the lay out of their homes and work places. When he decided it was time, he murdered them and used their money and credit cards to buy whatever he needed. Sometimes his victims were at random, other times it was someone he saw on the news and felt they didn't deserve to live. Brandon Faulkner had been a man who needed to die. Letting the child molester/killer go had been the wrong move. 

Daryl's fingers tightened on the pen in his hand at the memory of his uncle sneaking into his room at night. His parents had never done anything. His mother was always too high, his father too drunk... his brother had gone missing when he was young. Daryl barely remembered him. He'd heard rumors that his uncle had killed him. He'd tried doing the same to Daryl. After years of being molested and raped... at age 14... Daryl had claimed his first three victims and ran away. 

Paul's shirt came off and drew Daryl's attention back to him. He put the pen back in his bag and lifted his binoculars. The man flopped down on the bed, a bulge in his track pants. Daryl tilted his head, watching Paul's hand slide down into the pants to massage the growing bulge. He squinted, eyes watching every move. 

Paul moaned softly, eyes closed, trying to imagine his boyfriend was the one touching him. Blue eyes flashed in his mind instead and he bit his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and glanced over at the open window. After a moment's hesitation, he got up and walked over to the window and lifted it to let cool air in. He gazed into the tree, barely spotting a shadow. He bit down a smirk, not wanting to alert his stalker. He turned instead, shucking the pants off and kicking them to a corner. He laid down and wrapped a hand around himself. 

Daryl tensed. He was used to watching his victims touch themselves. He'd never felt aroused at the sight, however. He'd masturbated himself before, felt arousal, but never over something like this. Whenever he did masturbate, it was for simple release. Men, women, porn had never made him aroused. He wouldn't consider himself much of a sexual voyeur, either. So what was it about this man that made him feel it now?

Paul moaned softly, legs spreading a bit as he stroked his hand over his hard cock. He missed his boyfriend. They haven't had sex in weeks, not since Alex started this new shift. He felt a bit guilty. Usually any thoughts of his boyfriend had him hard. Not this time. No... it was the biker in the tree across from his window that had Paul leaking precum at the tip in just the span of a few minutes. He knew the biker was watching, he could feel his hot gaze on his bare skin. He started bucking into his hand, reaching down with a finger to tease his hole. God, he wanted hot, hard, rough sex... and he knew that biker could give it to him. 

Daryl licked his lips, watching that finger dip into the man's hole. His heart raced, his jeans felt too tight and he knew he was probably blushing. He could hear Paul's soft moans. Fuck, he was beautiful. That's why Daryl was getting so aroused just watching him. No one had ever caught his attention like this before. He'd never considered anyone beautiful before. The man touching himself, flushed from head to toe, writhing in ecstasy as he released into his hand and all over his stomach... was beautiful. He lowered his binoculars and reached into his bag for his camera. He quickly turned it on, nearly dropping it in his haste. He yanked the cap off and started taking pictures. 

Paul heard the soft 'click click click' of a camera shutter and tensed. His cheeks flushed deeper. He brought his cum covered fingers to his lips and made a show of licking them clean. His other finger he pushed deeper into his hole with a lusty moan. He pushed in another finger, dry, and hissed at the burn. God, it felt good. He arched his back, cock twitching with one last spurt of cum. He sighed softly, relaxing back into the bed with a soft smile. He laid there for a couple minutes. He got up and went to the window, barely spotting a shadow running down the street. He smirked and chuckled. He leaned on the window sill, chin in his hand and eyes sparkling as he watched the shadow disappear around the corner. “Hope they come out good...”

 

Daryl raced to his hidden bike and fumbled with the keys. He jammed them into the ignition and the bike roared to life. He nearly came in his pants just from the vibrations against his cock. He broke way too laws trying to get through the city to his cabin out in the woods. He cursed himself. If he'd gotten pulled over by a cop, they certainly would've been suspicious. Thankfully, he made it to his cabin without getting pulled over. He barely managed to kick the stand down and run into the cabin. He went straight to his dark room and started developing the film from his camera. He paced back and forth while he waited. He needed to eat. He needed to sleep.... he needed to fucking see that man again!

His timer went off and he walked to the line to take the pictures down. They came out beautiful. He walked to his desk and sat down to look at them. Shit. He's so... Daryl stood to lean over them. His hands yanked his belt off and he let his jeans fall to the floor. His cock was so hard and aching. He wrapped a hand around it and grunted at the wonderful feeling. He stroked fast, squeezing hard and twisting at the tip. The pain only made him harder. He stared down at the picture of the man on the bed. He could still hear the soft moans and pants. He flipped through the pictures with his free hand and finally got to the one where the man was staring right at him with a deadly gaze, licking cum off his fingers. 

“Fuck!” He released, hips twitching and cum spurting over the black and white photo. He stared down at it, panting heavily. He hasn't had an orgasm that good in years. He picked the photo up, and licked the cum off of it. He grabbed a thumbtack from the desk drawer and tacked the photo to the wall above his desk. He wanted to see it every day now. 

With a smirk, he licked the remaining taste of cum off his lips. It was time to learn his beautiful victim's name. He wanted to know everything about this man now. He wanted to know what made him make those sounds. He wanted to know what made him scream. He wanted to hear his name on those lips. He picked up the other photos and tacked them up as well. He was going to need more pictures. He was going to need more film. He was going to need tiny cameras to put up in this man's apartment. Daryl pulled his pants up and buttoned them. He hated to do it so soon after his last kill. Cameras were expensive, though. 

It was time to kill again. 

 

Rick Grimes joined the Marine Corp straight out of high school. He served for ten years before retiring and getting married to his high school sweetheart, Lori. They had a child shortly after and things went downhill from there. He still gets to see Carl, and Judy, the little girl Lori got pregnant from his best friend, Shane Walsh. After finding out about Lori's pregnancy, Rick divorced her and accepted a position with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He'd been an FBI Agent for all of five years when they gave him a cold case that may have resurfaced. As he walked up to the sidewalk to Greg Faulkner's house, he couldn't help but feel like he was definitely on the right track this time. He reached up and knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

The door opened to reveal a young man with red rimmed eyes and wearing a black suit. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Yes, I'm Agent Rick Grimes.” Rick reached into his jacket for his badge and held it up for the man to see. “I'd like to ask you a few questions at the late Brandon Faulkner, your father.”

The man sniffled a bit and nodded, opening the door wider for him to come in. “I don't know what's left to ask. I told the police everything I knew.”

Rick stepped inside. “I read their report, I just have a few more questions.”

“Alright. Um.. can I get you anything? Coffee, water..?”

“No, thank you.” He reached into his jacket again for a pen and his notepad. “Did your father ever complain about... anything out of the ordinary?”

Greg led Rick into the sitting room and motioned for the agent to sit. “Um... well... what do you mean?” He sat across from Rick.

“In other words, did he ever complain that he felt like he was being watched or followed..? Did he ever go home and feel like someone else had been in the house?”

“Well... a few days before he.... died... he said he noticed someone had gotten into his computer at work... and when he got home he felt like someone was there with him.” Greg leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his wedding ring. “He was scared maybe a criminal he failed to keep from prison may have come after him.”

Rick nodded, writing everything down. “Well... your father wasn't the most popular man. His last case made a lot of people angry.”

“... Are you saying my father was murdered by someone... not just a robbery gone wrong?”

“Exactly.”

“W-Who do you think..?”

“We don't know his name... but he's a serial killer. He started very young... usually picks his victims at random, but... every once in a while he'll kill someone he feels deserves it.”

Greg glared at him, sitting up. “Are you saying my father deserved to die?”

“No, Mr. Faulkner, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that's what the serial killer believes.” Rick set his notepad down. 

“So, what makes you think this serial killer is the one that killed my father? You said a lot of people dislike him, it could've been anyone.”

Rick stood up, hands on his hips as he began pacing. “We call him The Stalker. He chooses his victims, stalks them and gets to know them... he learns their likes, dislikes, their daily routines and once he feels like he knows them well enough... he kills them and uses their money to live off of and buy whatever he needs for the next victim. Your father was missing money... his credit cards used.. jewelry and valuables missing, right?” Greg nodded and Rick smirked. Oh yes... he's found him. “Then The Stalker is the one that killed your father. I've been chasing him for three years now. Whenever I start getting close, he moves... and now I've located him again.” Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “If you ever start feeling like someone's watching you... give me a call.”

Greg took the card and stared down at it for a moment. “You'll get him, right..? You'll get him and put him behind bars for killing my father?”

“Yes... for killing your father... and 43 other people.” Rick shook Greg's hand and showed himself to the door. He walked outside and down the sidewalk to his car. He was one step closer to catch The Stalker... and he was going to get him this time.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul meets his stalker face to face.

Daryl stared down at the dead business man, seething. He'd been sloppy. Blood was all over the place. The man had screamed. Daryl hated it when they screamed, especially when the surrounding houses are so close to each other. He growled and kicked the dead man's side. With a huff, he bent down and dug the man's wallet out of the back of his jeans. He opened the wallet and took out any cash and cards from inside. It wasn't much, but it would be enough for what he needed. He walked around the man's house, leaving bloody footprints from his boots on the carpet and tile, and soon found a computer. He hurriedly put in his order for what he needed and used a different PO box. He put the cash in his pocket and tensed when he heard sirens. 

“Shit...” 

He looked around, making sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. He'd have to toss these boots, and burn these clothes. He went out the back door, jumping the fence so he wouldn't touch the gate. He ducked behind a dumpster when two cop cars passed by the alley. He was glad he parked several streets away. He kept to the shadows, avoiding street lights and houses with lights on. It took him longer to reach his bike, but that was time he was willing to waste. He only breathed freely when he was on his bike and roaring down the street. 

 

Paul woke when he heard Alex come in. He stared at the wall, listening to Alex move about the apartment, closing curtains and muttering curses about them being open. He tried to feel bad about last night... masturbating while some creepy stalker watched and took pictures. As Alex walked into their bathroom to shower, however, he found he couldn't. Last night had felt amazing, better than any sex Paul had experienced with Alex or any of his previous boyfriends. Just the thought that the dangerous biker he'd ran into, literally, at the cafe had been watching him get off and maybe jerking off to the pictures later had him aroused. 

He sat up with a sigh, running his hands through his long hair. He was so fucked up. What was it about the biker that had him so hot and scared at the same time? Was it his blue eyes? Those eyes that had such an intense, frightening stare that seemed to see right down to Paul's soul. Paul shivered just at the memory of that stare. He bit his bottom lip, glancing over toward the window and glaring when he saw the curtains closed. With a huff, he got out of bed and padded across the room and flung the curtains open. He stared at the tree across from his window. 

“Seriously, Paul? I closed those for a reason.” Alex groused as he stepped out of the bathroom. 

Paul looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and smiled sweetly. “Sorry, baby... I just wanted to see what it was like outside.” He looked at the tree once more and closed the curtains. “Did you have a good night?”

“I don't wanna talk about it.” Alex huffed as he pulled pajamas on. He flopped down in bed, pulling the blankets over his weary body. “I'm just glad I'm off tonight.”

Paul walked up to the bed. “... You want to do anything with me tonight..?”

The nurse groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “I don't want to go anywhere tonight. All I want to do is relax. If you want to go out tonight, then go.” He rolled over. “Shut the light off.”

Paul stood there a moment, chest heavy with hurt. He walked to the bedroom door and shut the light off as he passed through into the hallway. Alex was so cold and distant since he started this new shift. Paul understood he had a tiring job. Being a nurse couldn't have been easy. Alex loved his job, even if he didn't seem like it. It made Paul wonder if it was their relationship that had Alex acting distance. 

If he was being honest with himself, he and Alex had had problems since the beginning. There was always one thing or another that Alex found he didn't like. Paul's hair. Paul's beard. Paul's friends. He'd cut his hair when they first started dating, shaved off his beard, started spending less time with his friends and more time with Alex. It never seemed to satisfy the other man, though. So he'd grown his hair and beard back out, though he kept them neat and trimmed. Alex hadn't been happy about it. 

Alex was never happy. 

Paul got out eggs and bacon to fry up for breakfast. He flicked on the TV to watch the news while he cooked. One again, there was a reporter standing in front of some house in the suburban area of their little city. 

“Henry Smith was found dead in his suburban home late last night. He'd been stabbed and his throat slashed with a knife. Authorities state his back door had been broken into. Cash and credit cards were taken out of his wallet. Here with me is Special Agent Rick Grimes from the FBI.” She turned to a handsome looking man wearing a dark suit and tie. “Agent Grimes. You were telling me earlier that you believe this to be the work of a serial killer known only as The Stalker.”

“Yes. The Stalker got his name for his motif. He chooses his victims at random, or someone he believes deserves to die, stalks them and once he learns their routines, he waits until they're home alone and kills them. We don't believe he has a job, as he steals cards and cash to live on and sells valuables, or keeps the ones he likes as something like a trophy.”

Paul leaned on the island, eating his eggs slowly. 

The reporter nodded in understanding. “What makes you think the Stalker is a man?”

“The Stalker has been caught on camera only once. We believe him to be about 5'10”, approximately 150-160 pounds and possibly Caucasian.” The agent stood tall and proud, hands on his hips and lips in a thin line.

“That's all the camera photo could tell you? You don't anything else about this man?”

“No. He's been killing for over 20 years, resurfacing every few years. He's very good at what he does, very careful and quiet. His victims very rarely know he's watching them. He could be in their house and they wouldn't know.”

Paul swallowed the last of his bacon. “Creepy...” He mumbled and turned to clean up his mess. 

When Paul got to the dojo, he was disappointed to not see Daryl across the street at the cafe. He frowned. Perhaps Daryl had gotten what he wanted... a peep show. He sighed and turned to unlock the door. Morgan soon came up behind him and they walked in together. 

 

Daryl waited outside Paul's apartment until he saw Alex leave around four. He briefly considered following the man to see where he was going, but changed his mind. Once Alex drove away, he walked up to the door and knelt down. It was a simple lock and he picked it easily and stepped inside. He took the steps two at a time, eager to get into the apartment. He picked that lock as well... finally stepping inside. He breathed in deeply, shutting the door behind himself. He looked around. 

“Ya like ta read, huh?” He stepped up to the bookcases, eyes roving over the different titles. “Baby likes the classics.” He smirked. “Me too, baby.” 

He turned away from the book case and explored the apartment, looking into the fridge and cupboards of the kitchen before making his way into the bedroom. He looked in the dresser drawers, reaching in for some of Paul's clothes and breathing in the scent of them. He sighed and put them back neatly like they were. He looked at the bed and sat down on Paul's side, petting his hand along the pillow and coming back with a couple long, brown hairs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie and put the hairs in it. 

He walked into the bathroom and picked up a bottle of cologne. He spritzed a bit on his wrist so he could smell it the rest of the day. He placed the cologne right back where it was before walking to the hamper. He spotted the shirt Paul had worn yesterday and picked it up. He folded it... and placed it in his back pack. He checked the shower, finding a few more long strands on the bottom and grabbing those as well. They went into the baggie with the others. He picked up a bottle of body wash and opened the top. He breathed the scent in. His baby must smell incredible. 

He put the bottle back down and went back into the bedroom. He walked the apartment again, finding places to put his cameras when they came in. Nodding to himself, he sat at the island and pulled some paper and a pencil out from his back pack. He drew a rough sketch of the apartment and placed an 'x' in the places he wanted to place his cameras. Sketch made, he put the notebook back into his back pack and left the apartment. He whistled as he walked down the steps, passing Alex on the way. He nodded politely and Alex smiled back in greeting. Daryl smirked as he left the building. 

 

Paul walked into the apartment with a tired sigh. He hadn't seen the handsome biker at all that day. When he walked in, Alex was pacing back and forth. He blinked. 

“Alex, what's the matter, baby?”

Alex turned to Paul and hurried up to him. “I think someone was in the apartment.”

Paul frowned. “What? What do you mean?” He looked around, but couldn't find anything amiss.

“I-I don't know! I can't explain it! I came home about an hour ago and it just... felt like someone else was here! And I smelled... I smelled this weird cologne it was like... trees and... forest.” Alex latched onto Paul's shirt, shaking and very much upset. 

Paul wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, hugging him close and tight. “Hey, it's alright. Did you find anything missing?”

“No. Everything is still here.”

“Then maybe it was just maintenance. The AC has been wonky lately.” Paul smiled, kissing Alex's cheek. Alex looked up at him worriedly. “There's nothing to worry about. How about we order some pizza and just watch movies tonight, hm?”

“You're not going out with your friends?”

Paul shook his head. “I'm pretty beat from classes and you seem upset. I'd rather stay home tonight.”

Alex smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Paul.”

Paul smiled. “I'm just gonna go take a shower. Order us some pizza.” He laid a smack to Alex's ass and walked into the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and leaned down to turn the shower on and froze. His tank top from last night was missing. His favorite orange tank top with the peace symbol on it. He'd tossed it in there this morning. He stood straight and looked around. “Hey, babe!” he peeked his head out of the bedroom. “Did you take my peace sign tank top?”

Alex looked up from his phone. “No. Why?”

“.... No reason.” Paul walked back into the bathroom. His lips twitched up into a smile. 'He' has it.

 

Daryl woke up the next morning, Paul's shirt covering his face. He groaned and pulled it off, setting it aside gently. He blindly reached for his watch and pulled it close to his face. Six in the morning. Damn. He slept for twelve hours. He hasn't slept that long in years. He yawned and sat up with a smile. Today was the day he officially meets his baby. He showered and got dressed, putting the precious tank top in his dresser. He left the cabin and got on his bike, driving through the forest to get into the city. 

 

Paul yawned as he walked up to his dojo. Morgan was already waiting for him, looking just as sleepy. Paul smiled at him. 

“Didn't get a lot of sleep last night?”

Morgan shook his head. “All these murders lately have me a little out of sorts.”

Paul nodded in agreement. “It is a bit unsettling that there's a serial killer loose in the city.” He opened the door, allowing Morgan inside. He looked across the street, smiling when he saw Daryl stepping into the coffee shop. “Hey, Morgan... I'm gonna go get some coffee. Want anything?”

Morgan shook his head with a yawn. “Coffee is bad for your health.”

“Maybe... but I like it!” He tossed the keys to Morgan and hurried across the street. He walked inside and looked around, but couldn't find the biker. He sighed and went up to the counter to order himself a coffee. He looked around again while he waited. The barista handed him his drink and he turned back to the door, only to bump into someone and drop his drink. “Shit!” He glared up at the man and froze. 

Daryl stepped back. “Shit, sorry... that was my-” The biker stopped, looking into Paul's eyes. 

Paul stared, cheeks slowly flushing. “Uh... hello, again.”

The biker flushed a bit himself. “Hey...”

“I guess you owe me a new drink this time.” Paul chuckled, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear.

Daryl smiled a bit. “Guess I do.” They walked back to the counter and Daryl explained what happened. He paid for the drink and soon they were standing outside. 

Paul took a sip and smiled. “... Do I get to know your name this time?”

“... Daryl Dixon.” Daryl stared down at the sidewalk, blushing a bit. He'd never told anyone his real name before. 

Paul stepped closer, pressing his shoulder into Daryl's. “Paul Rovia...”

“Paul...” The biker murmured the name, as if tasting it on his tongue. It felt good. He wanted to scream it out in bliss. 

“It's nice to meet you, Daryl.... finally.” Paul whispered in Daryl's ear, sliding his hand up Daryl's back teasingly. He slipped a small piece of paper in Daryl's back pocket and stepped back. He winked. “Call me.” He turned and crossed the street, returning to his dojo. 

Daryl watched him go, heart racing and mouth dry. Oh... fuck... yes.

 

Tara was sitting at her desk doing some paper work from her last stake out when someone stepped up, blocking out the sunlight from the window next to her. She frowned and looked up, glaring at the man in the black suit. 

“Dude... you're blocking my sun. I'm trying to tan.”

The handsome man with the curly hair raised an eyebrow. “I think the uniform makes you tan enough.”

Tara stared at him and giggled. “Touche. What can I do for you?”

“Officer Tara Chambler?”

“That's me.” Tara stood up when the man held his hand out. She took it and shook his hand, noting the firm grip. 

“I'm Special Agent Rick Grimes, FBI. I'm here to investigate the deaths of Brandon Faulkner and Henry Smith.”

Tara nodded, releasing his hand. “Yeah... you're the guy on The Stalker Case, right?”

Rick smiled a bit. “That would be me.”

She smiled. “So! What can I do you for?”

“You were the first on the scene for Brandon Faulkner's murder?”

“Yup! I received that call and the call for Henry Smith.” She sat down and motioned for Rick to take the seat across from her.

Rick sat down, pulling out a note book and pen. “I read over your report for Henry Smith and, I noticed something odd. You said you saw bloody foot prints leading from the body, through the living room and into the bedroom?”

Tara leaned back in her chair, hands folded over her stomach. “That's right.”

“That's rather odd. The Stalker has never left foot prints. It's not like him to be so sloppy.” Rick crossed one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair as well. “Can you tell anything else you noticed that you didn't see at the other murder?”

Tara pursed her lips in thought, swaying the chair right and left slowly. “Um... nothing really. He didn't leave any finger prints, unfortunately. I did notice he didn't take any jewelry, unlike the last murder. There was at least thousand of dollars worth of rings, watches and necklaces in the bedroom that he didn't take.”

Rick frowned. “... He didn't take the jewelry?”

Tara shook her head. “Nope.”

Rick looked down at his notebook, taking notes. “Has anyone come to the precinct complaining of feeling like they're being watched or followed?”

“Mmn... not that I've heard.”

The man sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. “He's either changing his tactic or getting desperate.”

Tara studied the man in front of her. “Maybe a fresh pair of eyes could help you?”

Rick looked at her. “You want to help me on this?”

“Sure. Why not?' She shrugged. “I haven't got much else to do. This guy obviously likes to think himself as some kind of vigilante, but we're the real heroes.”

Rick smiled. “... Well said, Officer Chambler.” he reached across the desk to shake her hand. “I'd appreciate your help with this. The people of this city know you and trust you, it'll be good to have you with me when I go interview people.”

She smiled and shook his hand again. “Just let me know when and where.” 

They stood and she walked him back to the lobby of the precinct. They exchanged numbers and she watched him leave. As she walked back to her office, her phone vibrated and she fished it out of her back pocket to see what it was. She smiled brightly when she saw the message.

Jesus: Haven't seen you in a while, bestie! Lunch on me? 2:00?

Tara grinned, quickly typing back a message. 

Me: Hell yeah, dude! Our usual hangout?

Jesus: See you there.

Tara grabbed her jacket and badge from her desk and left the office. “Hey, partner, I'm headed to lunch, be back in a bit!” Her partner looked up and nodded from his desk and waved bye as she walked away. It didn't take her long to reach the cafe. It was only a few minutes down the street from the precinct. She walked in and spotted her friend in the corner. She waved excitedly and hurried over. “Paul! Hey!” 

Paul stood up and hugged her tightly. “Hey, Tara!” he pulled away and looked her up and down. “Look at you! A deputy!” She grinned brightly. “God, Tara! I'm so proud of you!” He grinned back, patting her shoulder. They sat down across from each other. “How've you been?”

She smiled. “Amazing. Police work is everything I've ever dreamed of!” She paused and he tilted his head in worry. “I.. I'm thinking about proposing to Denise.”

“Really? Shit, Tara! That's awesome!”

Tara smiled shyly. “Yeah, things are so amazing between us! I really think this is it!”

Paul grinned happily, so excited that his friend from childhood had finally found someone that made her seem to shine so brightly. “That's amazing, Tara. I'm happy for you.” A waitress came over and got their orders and left them alone.

“What about you? How's it going with Alex?” Tara asked. 

She was so excited to see her best friend. She and Paul had grown up together in this city. They'd dated for a brief time in freshman year of high school, but at that time, they learned they were both gay and broke up, but the experience only brought them closer. They'd bonded even more in senior year over hard alcohol after each one of them had a break up. After high school, she'd gone into the police academy and Paul opened his dojo. Between both their jobs, they'd been unable to see each other much. They got together when they could, but they sometimes went several weeks without seeing each other. 

Paul's smile fell and he looked at the table. “We're... fighting a lot recently.” He sighed. “A few weeks ago he switched shifts at the hospital. He's working nights now. Since then, all we do is fight and he's gotten so distant.”

Tara reached across the table to hold his hand. “Oh, Paul, I'm sorry. What're you fighting about?”

Paul shrugged. “Whatever he can find to fight with me about. Sometimes it's the curtains, other times it's my beard getting too long or tangled... this morning I was too clingy.” He sighed, holding her hand and taking comfort from it. 

“Damn, that really sucks, man.” Tara stroked her thumb over his knuckles. “What're you going to do?”

“I-I don't know. I've put so much faith and hope in this relationship. I feel like we could work it out, but... he just doesn't seem to want it to.” Paul smiled at her. “I'm sure it'll be fine.”

Tara nodded, though she worried. Paul's eyes were different since the last she saw him. They were still bright and shined with mirth, but there was a hint of... insanity to them... almost like he'd snapped at some point, or was close to snapping. She'd seen the look before. Usually in people who had experienced extreme trauma such as abuse, rape or grief. She knew Paul well. He'd always had a certain edge of... eccentricity to him. There were times where she wondered if he'd seriously lost his mind. Such as the time he spent a week in the forest doing nothing but training and swimming in the lake. Or the time he climbed the mountain in the middle of winter. 

“... And... everything else is going good? Nothing new has happened?”

Paul looked at her, tilting his head some in thought. His eyes brightened suddenly and he smiled. “I met someone interesting.”

Tara raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yes! His name is Daryl Dixon and he's very sexy. He drives a bike and has the bluest eyes I've ever seen.”

Daryl Dixon? Tara leaned back in her seat, releasing Paul's hand. “I don't recognize the name.”

Paul shook his head. “You wouldn't. I don't think he's lived here long.”

That set off alarm bells in her head. “How long has he lived here?” Paul shrugged and she frowned. It could be nothing. She could just be paranoid. She smiled. “So.. you like this man?”

Paul blushed and looked down. The waitress came over with their drinks and appetizers and left. He fingered his cup of coffee. “... I think so.”

Tara stared at him silently. This could either be a good thing.... or a bad one.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asks Paul a question, and Paul doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm labeling this chapter with non-con elements because Paul is asleep when Daryl kisses him.

A week later, Paul walked into a bar excitedly. Daryl was meeting him here in a few minutes to meet his friends. He looked around, eyes flicking back and forth for the table Maggie said she'd reserved for them. He spotted her near the back and hurried over to them. Alex was working tonight, and Paul was happy for it. The last few days had been awkwardly tense between them. Paul was steadily falling for the man he suspected to be stalking him and Alex was suddenly being very affectionate and loving. Paul needed this night of drinking to wind down. 

Maggie stood up, her belly a bit bigger than Paul remembered. She smiled brightly. “Jesus!” She stepped forward to greet him. They hugged and Paul stepped back, eyes going down to her belly. 

“Maggie! How far along are you?!” He grinned, excitedly putting his hands on her protruding baby bump. 

She giggled and blushed a bit. “23 weeks.”

“23- why didn't you tell me?! Has it really been that long since we saw each other?” He looked around for Glenn and saw the man walking back over with a few drinks in hand. 

Maggie smiled. “It hasn't been that long, it's just... we had a scare at the beginning of the pregnancy, so we didn't want to tell anyone in case we did lose the baby. The doctor just gave us the all clear a few weeks ago.”

Glenn grinned as he got closer. “We just now managed to get everyone together to tell you guys the news.” He sat the drinks down and wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist, kissing her cheek. 

Paul smiled at the two. “I'm happy for you! Congratulations!” He hugged them again. “I can't wait for you to meet him!”

Glenn and Maggie both blinked. “Him? Did you meet someone? Did you and Alex break up?” Glenn reached to pat Paul's shoulder. “I'm sorry, dude!”

“No no... Alex and I are still together!” Paul looked down, trying to hide his annoyance at the fact that things seemed to be patching up between them. When Maggie made a face, he smiled at them. “He's a new friend! His name is Daryl. I hope you don't mind that I invited him. We've been really talking the last few days and I think you'll like him! He's got a bit of a morbid sense of humor, but he's really sweet!”

Glenn smiled and nodded. “No problem, dude! He sounds great!”

Maggie smiled and waved suddenly. Tara walked up, holding hands with a sweet looking girl. “Tara! Hey!” She stepped away from Glenn to hug their other friend. 

“Maggie! Look at you!” Tara smiled brightly. “Boy or girl?”

Maggie chuckled, hand going to her belly. “We're waiting until delivery to find out.”

“Oh my God! You have to let me plan your baby shower! I've always wanted to plan one!” Tara grinned excitedly, already formulating games and decorations. 

Maggie laughed. “You'll have to fight with my sister, Beth, on that.”

A man walked up behind Paul and Glenn looked at him. “Sorry, man, we in your way?” He started pulling Maggie closer to the table out of the aisle.

Paul looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly. “Daryl!” He turned and hugged the man tightly. 

Daryl smiled, arms going around Paul's waist and hugging him close and tight. “Hey, Paul.”

Tara looked at Daryl and could immediately sense something off about the man. She held Denise's hand tighter, pulling her closer to her side protectively. Denise looked at her and whispered in her ear, asking if she was alright. Tara smiled, whispering back that she was fine. Paul turned to them, hand on Daryl's wrist like he wanted to hold his hand. 

“Guys, this is Daryl, my new friend.”

Glenn smiled and held his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Daryl. I'm Glenn, this is my wife, Maggie.”

Daryl glanced down at Glenn's hand and nodded, but didn't reach out to shake it. Glenn cleared his throat and lowered his hand after a moment. Paul merely continued to smile. “This is my other friend, Tara and her girlfriend, Denise.” 

Daryl nodded at them as well. “Nice ta meet you.” 

Maggie smiled at him. “How'd you meet Jesus?”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “I don't believe in Jesus...” He murmured. 

Paul chuckled. “Sorry, she's talking about me.” Daryl gave him a weird look. “It's... it's the hair and beard. When I started growing them out a few years ago, Tara got really drunk one night and started calling me Jesus, and now it's just kind of stuck.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I've been considering cutting it.”

“Please, don't.” Daryl whispered. Paul looked up at him. He smiled and nodded shyly, leaning just a little bit closer to the other man. 

Tara looked between the two men. Everyone could feel the romantic tension between them. She cleared her throat. “Uh.. shall we sit down? Denise, you want anything to drink?”

“No, thanks... I've gotta study later.”

They all sat around the table. Denise and Maggie drinking water. Tara, Glenn and Paul drinking beers. Daryl sat in silence next to Paul, eyes never leaving the other man's face. Tara watched Daryl closely. The man had a deadly air around him. Having been on the force as long as she's been, she'd built a second sense for killers... and this man was definitely a killer. Glenn often tried to engage Daryl in conversation. The man would give short, curt answers. 

Daryl's hand was petting through Paul's hair and across his shoulders and neck. Maggie watched this, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Paul didn't seem to mind, even though he was still in a relationship with Alex. She chose to ignore it, instead focusing on talking to Denise and Tara about the baby. Tara finally had enough of Daryl and turned to Paul. 

“So, Paul.. are things any better with Alex?” She asked curtly. She saw Daryl flinch and his hand tense. His eyes glared at her from across the table, but she pretended not to notice. 

Paul cleared his throat and shifted a bit. “Uh... yeah, they're good. He seems to have finally gotten used to the new schedule. He's.. even talking about going out of town during his next days off.”

Tara smiled. “Ooh! A romantic getaway! Where ya'll gonna go?”

“I'm not sure. He hasn't really said.” Paul leaned back in his seat, finding comfort in Daryl's arm behind him. “I don't know. Things just feel real tense and fake between us.”

“Ya ain't happy...” Daryl said. All eyes turned on him. “If ya were, ya'd be excited about bein able ta go outta town with 'im.”

“I don't really think that's your business, Daryl.” Tara said. “You've only known him for... what... a week? You don't know anything about Alex, Paul or their relationship.”

Daryl looked at her. He knew a cop when he saw one. It was dangerous for him to be here... to let this cop get to know him. He looked at Paul. “'m gonna go.”

“What..?” Paul's face fell. “Why? Don't let-”

“Nah... I got some stuff I gotta do.” Daryl stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “I'll call ya later.”

“Daryl-!” Paul watched him go, and then turned to glare at Tara. “What the hell, Tara?!”

Tara's mouth fell open. “Wha..? Don't 'what the hell' at me! I should be asking you that! What're you doing?! You're still with Alex and yet you're sitting here flirting and letting this... stranger... touch you like a lover!” 

“Uh, excuse me! What I do with Daryl is none of your business!” Paul stood up.

“Guys! Come on!” Maggie reached to grab Paul's arm. “We're here celebrating, remember?”

Paul looked down at her, and then looked at Maggie. “... You're right, I'm sorry...” He sat back down, taking a sip from his beer. He and Tara glared at each other for a moment before looking away. 

Conversation was tense and stilted for a few minutes while Tara and Paul continued to seethe. She couldn't believe what Paul was doing. He'd always seemed like a faithful man, not a cheater. She looked down at her beer. This wasn't Paul.

 

Daryl got into his truck after leaving the bar. He checked the duffle bag in the passenger seat for the cameras and smirked. He started the truck and drove to Paul's apartment. Alex was at work and Paul was out with his friends, so now was the perfect chance to put up the cameras. He picked the lock on the front door again and went up the stairs, nodding the little old lady he passed and used the key he'd made a copy of to get into Paul's apartment. He whistled as he put the cameras up in their designated spots. He downloaded the app for them on his phone and pulled the four screens up, smirking and waving to himself in the camera. 

With the cameras up, he could now watch, and listen, to everything Paul did. He opened the bag and pulled out the orange tank top. He tossed it into the bathroom hamper and pulled out a black tank top, fresh with Paul's scent. He put that in his bag, and, just to let Paul know he'd been inside, he took one of his own shirts from his bag and placed it under Paul's pillow where Alex wouldn't see it, but Paul would. With a smirk, happy with his work, he left the apartment. He tossed the bag into the cab and got in. After making one last stop, he drove home.

When he got to his cabin, he immediately put the four monitors up on his desk and connected them to the cameras. He was happy he'd gotten the really nice ones that had a long reach. Paul was still out, so Daryl used the free time to exercise and clean up his cabin. He was hoping to one day bring Paul here, by choice or not, so he wanted to get into the habit of keeping the place clean. Paul was somewhat of a neat freak. Daryl didn't want to disappoint him. 

A few hours later, as he got out of the shower, his computer beeped, letting him know someone had walked into Paul's apartment and into the sight of one of the cameras. He walked up to the desk and wiggled the mouse to wake the screen up while he dried his long hair. He smirked, seeing Paul walking across the living room and into the bedroom. Paul was tipsy, singing loudly to himself as he shed his clothes. Daryl plopped down in his chair, towel around his shoulders and a bulge already forming in his pants as he watched Paul dance rather clumsily in his tipsy state. 

Paul soon walked into the bathroom, bare of any clothes. He started the shower and climbed in, sighing softly as the hot water helped to sober him up. Daryl licked his lips, glad he'd decided to put a camera in the shower stall as well. The lens fogged up a bit, but he could still see quite well. Paul turned around, letting the hot water rain down on his back. He tilted his head up, spotting the tiny camera in the corner just under the shower rod. He smirked. 

“That's not a very good place. Alex is gonna see that easily.” 

Daryl tensed. Shit. How had Paul seen it?

“Are you enjoying the view, baby?” He let his hands slide down his chest to his rapidly hardening cock. 

Daryl chuckled and leaned forward. “Y'know I am...” He murmured to his empty cabin. He watched Paul wrap his hand around his cock and started stroking slowly, fingers teasing the head before sliding back down. Daryl groaned, reaching down to palm himself. Paul leaned his head back, moaning Daryl's name. “Shit...” He shoved his pajama bottoms down and wrapped his hand around his own cock, matching Paul's hand stroke for stroke. Paul's moans were beautiful, slightly muffled from the sound of the water, but it still sent wonderful shivers down Daryl's spine. 

It didn't take them long to reach a release together from miles apart. Paul licked the cum from his fingers with a wink to the camera. Daryl chuckled, licking his own cum off his fingers. He watched Paul finish his shower. The water was soon shut off and he turned back to the camera. 

“Make sure you come in and move the camera before Alex comes home.” He winked again and got out to dry off. 

Daryl licked his lips. Paul was telling him to come in while he was asleep to move the camera. He sighed and leaned back, watching the object of his obsession get ready for bed. Paul laid down, hand sliding under the pillow as he laid his head down. He faltered when he felt the shirt and pulled it out. He smirked and sniffed at it, moaning softly. 

“Thank you, Daryl...” 

Paul sat up and slipped the shirt on and laid back down, falling to sleep quite easily. Daryl watched him sleep for about an hour, never once looking away from the computer screen and never moving an inch. When he was sure Paul was deep asleep, he got dressed and went out to his bike. It didn't take him long to reach Paul's apartment. As he walked up the path, someone else was leaving so he grabbed the door before it could close on him and hurried up the steps. He was silent as he opened the apartment door using his key. It was silent in the apartment, and dark, but he'd memorized the lay out and easily made his way through the living room and down the hall and into the bedroom.

Paul was laying on his back, the shirt nearly swallowing his torso. One shoulder was peeking out, his neck completely bare. Daryl wanted to lean down and sink his teeth into the skin, but he restrained himself. Instead, he went into the bathroom and found a better hiding place for the camera. He put it instead up in the corner of the ceiling next to a bit of mold so it looked like the mold had spread. He returned to Paul's bedroom and carefully laid down on the bed next to the man. Paul moaned softly, but didn't wake up. Daryl reached forward, sliding his fingers gently across his bare skin. 

He held his breath, heart racing and cock aching from being so close to the other man. His fingers tingled from Paul's warm skin. He shifted forward carefully, leaning over Paul on his hands and knees. He leaned down, face nuzzling very lightly into the other man's neck. He pressed his lips into the warm skin carefully, tensing when Paul moaned and his head twitched. He relaxed when Paul went still. He breathed deeply, biting back a groan from Paul's scent. He nipped the man's neck just under his ear, sucking a tiny bruise there that Paul could hide with his hair. He smirked. Alex would never know. 

He leaned back up and stared down at the sleeping man under him. He licked his lips and leaned down again, laying a gentle kiss against Paul's lips. He wanted to kiss the man deeper, but he couldn't risk Paul waking up. Paul might seem interested in him, but he couldn't take any risks. So, he got off the bed and left the room. He checked around, making sure he didn't leave anything amiss that Alex might notice. He left the apartment satisfied. 

 

Alex came in the next morning and sighed wearily. He immediately walked into the bedroom and smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend. He blinked, seeing the black t-shirt with some band's logo on it. Paul groaned as he woke up. He smiled up at Alex sleepily. 

“Mornin, baby. How was work?”

Alex smiled some. “Good. When did you get a Def Leppard t-shirt?”

Paul tensed and looked down at the shirt. “Uh... yesterday while you were at work. I came across a garage sale and it seemed like a... good... night shirt.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You don't wear shirts to bed.”

“Well... you know... it's getting colder at night.” Paul cleared his throat and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

“... Uh huh.” Alex shifted. “Um... I'm gonna take a shower.” He turned and walked into the bathroom. Paul had never lied to him before, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd just been lied to.

Paul sighed and got up out of bed. He left the bedroom and went into the kitchen to get started on some breakfast for himself. He passed a mirror in the hall and stopped to check something. He could've sworn he felt like he got bit by something last night. He pushed his hair aside and turned his face some, checking the skin just under his ear. He moaned softly. Daryl had come in last night and bit him. He chuckled, rubbing the red skin gently. He'd have to hide it with his hair so Alex wouldn't see it. The shower turned off and he let his hair down, covering the mark. He walked into the kitchen and got out some eggs to start cooking. 

Alex walked into the kitchen. “So.. how was it last night with Tara and the others?”

Paul smiled at him. “It was good. Maggie's pregnant.”

“What? Really? Wow! How far along?” Alex sat at the bar, drinking from a bottle of water. 

“23 weeks... she said they almost lost the baby early on, so they were waiting for the all clear from the doctor before telling anyone.” Paul glanced around the kitchen while he fried up the eggs, searching for the camera Daryl might have hidden.

“Well, congratulations to them.” Alex stared at Paul's back. “... I'm sorry I was such an ass these last few weeks, Paul.”

Paul tensed. He swallowed thickly. “... That's alright. I know work has been hard for you with the new schedule.”

“No, that's no excuse. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.” Alex stood and came around the bar while Paul pulled the eggs off the stove. “Paul, please look at me.”

Paul sighed. He placed the spatula in his hand down. He turned to his boyfriend, looking into his eyes uneasily. “Alex-”

“No, let me talk.” Alex took Paul's hands in his. “You didn't deserve any of it. I really am sorry. I love you, Paul.” He stepped closer, leaning down to kiss Paul's cheek. “Please, forgive me.”

Paul swallowed thickly, heart racing in fear that Alex would see the hickey from up this close. “A-Alex...” Alex started kissing down the side of his neck, sending shivers down Paul's spine. “I-I forgive you... I do... so...”

Alex straightened up and smiled. “Really?”

Paul smiled. “Yes...”

He leaned down and kissed Paul deeply, holding him close and tight. Paul grunted and kissed back, leaning into the embrace. He couldn't help thinking about Daryl's arms wrapped around him. Alex turned them around, pinning Paul to the counter top, sliding his hands under Paul's shirt to get to his chest and stomach. Paul moaned softly, leaning back from the kiss. Alex's lips kissed down his neck again and Paul swallowed thickly, thankful he was paying attention to the side without the hickey. From his position against the counter, he spotted the camera up above the fridge. He smirked, mouthing Daryl's name as he moaned silently. 

 

Daryl chuckled, looking at his phone on his bed. He could read Paul's lips. Alex may be the one touching and kissing Paul, but Paul was thinking about Daryl. 

 

Alex groaned, rocking his hips against Paul. “Fuck, I missed you, baby.” He pushed Paul's underwear down. He spun Paul around and knelt down behind him, tongue going immediately for Paul's hole. 

Paul groaned, leaning on his elbows on the counter. He closed his eyes, spreading his legs for his boyfriend, and imagining it was Daryl. He had to bite his tongue, cheeks flushed. He looked over his shoulder at the camera, smiling. He hoped Daryl was enjoying this. He was wearing Daryl's shirt while having sex with his boyfriend. He could smell Daryl on the shirt and buried his nose in it, breathing the smell in deeply. Alex groaned and stood up, gently pushing into Paul. He kissed and nipped at Paul's neck. 

“Why're you keeping quiet, baby?” Alex whispered, nipping Paul's ear. 

Paul grunted, gripping the counter at the feeling of being penetrated. “I-it's still early... I don't wanna wake our neighbors.”

Alex chuckled. “You never cared before...”

Paul grinned a bit. “Yeah, but then Mrs. Neidermeyer started giving me these cheeky smirks.” 

His boyfriend laughed, nuzzling into his shirt over shoulder. Paul tensed, but Alex didn't seem to notice the smell of the shirt. His boyfriend started moving slowly and Paul groaned, lowering his head. Alex's hands slid his hands over Paul's chest and stomach before reaching down to stroke his cock. Paul moaned and panted, hips bucking and knees shaking from holding him up. Alex groaned in his ear, eyes closed. 

Paul licked his lips, eyeing the camera behind them. “C'mon, baby... fuck me harder.”

Alex moaned, thrusting into him harder and faster. “Fuck, Paul.. I love you... love you so much.”

Paul whined, tilting his head back. “Love you...” He lowered his head, tearing up as Alex came inside him. He felt dirty, ashamed. Alex's hand brought him off and he came against the cupboard, dripping onto the floor. 

“Paul... will you marry me?” Alex whispered. 

Paul's breath caught in his chest. He stared down at the mess on the floor. His words caught in his throat. 

 

Daryl stared at the screen of his phone, cum covering his other hand. He smirked. “What will you do, baby?”


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is conflicted

Paul stared down at the ring in his hand. He hadn't given Alex an answer. The asshole had asked during sex. Who pops the question during sex? He sighed. As soon as Alex had laid down to sleep, Paul had showered, scrubbed himself raw to get rid of the feel of Alex's hands on him; and then he'd left the apartment to go for a walk. Alex had been hurt that Paul hadn't immediately said yes. He'd asked why Paul was so hesitant. Paul hadn't had an answer for that either. How do you tell your boyfriend who just proposed to you that you were in love with someone who was stalking you? Paul sighed. He must be insane. He chuckled at himself wearily. He'd always known he was a little loopy, but having sex with his boyfriend while staring at a camera knowing someone was watching from it... he was definitely insane. 

“S'a nice lookin ring.”

The voice made him tense. He looked over his shoulder. Daryl was standing behind him, cigarette hanging limp between his lips and leaning forward on his elbows on the back of the bench. He smirked at Paul, reaching to push Paul's hair aside and look at the mark he'd left under his ear. 

“Didn't see it, did he?”

Paul shook his head. “No, he didn't.” He looked back down at the ring. 

Daryl stared at the man, puffing a bit of smoke out. “... S'wrong, baby?” Paul swallowed thickly. The pet name sounded better coming from Daryl than from Alex. He couldn't say anything. He felt Daryl sit down next to him, a comforting warmth against his side. Fingers brushed through his hair and he relaxed. “Ya gonna say 'yes'?”

“I don't... I can't.” Paul teared up. “I can't marry him. I don't love him anymore.” He looked up at Daryl.

Daryl stared at him. “But..?”

“I-I don't know... I'm so torn.” He honestly believed if he stopped seeing Daryl, he'd love Alex again. Alex was an amazing man, an amazing boyfriend. Those few weeks of tension were nothing compared to the years of love and intimacy they'd shared. He felt Daryl push his hair back again, finger lightly touching the mark under his ear. He shivered. “Daryl... stop...”

“Why..? Ya like it.” Daryl leaned forward, nuzzling into Paul's neck and licking the mark. He nipped, smirking at the moan and biting hard when Paul tilted his head to the side, giving him more skin to taste. He sucked a darker, bigger bruise into Paul's neck, drawing just a tiny bit of blood and licking it up. Paul breathed shakily, cheeks flushed and leaning into Daryl's embrace. He whined softly.

“D-Daryl... Alex might see it.” Paul gently pushed the man away, reaching up to cover the hickey with his hand. 

Daryl shrugged. “Ya said ya don't love him. So why stay with 'im?”

Paul stood up. “It's not that simple!” He put the ring in his pocket. “I-I'm sorry, but... we shouldn't see each other for a while.” 

Daryl stood, grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him closer. He really didn't want to let the man go. He wanted to keep Paul forever. “Paul...” He slipped his hand into Paul's pocket. “Please, don't say that...” 

Paul leaned into his embrace for a moment. He felt so safe and loved in Daryl's arms. He bit his bottom lip and pushed away from the man. If he stayed... he would never want to leave. “Just... give me a few days. I promise I'll call you.” He turned and walked away.

Daryl watched him go. He looked down at the ring in his hand and smirked. He turned and walked along the side walk, whistling and tossing the ring up in the air and catching it in his hand. 

 

Paul made it home about the time Alex was about to leave. He walked in and froze, seeing Alex getting his shoes on. “Uh... hey...”

Alex smiled thinly. “Hey... where've you been?”

“The park. I... needed to think.” Paul shut the door and stuffed his hands in his pocket, feeling for the ring.... that's not there. He tensed, memory flashing back to Daryl trying to pull him closer. 'Dammit, Daryl!' He bit his bottom lip.

“Oh...” Alex stood and walked up to him. “Did you.. make a decision?”

“N-Not yet...” Paul looked down. If he said 'no' now, Alex would want the ring back. The tension between them was almost too much for him to handle. 

“Oh... alright.” Alex bit his bottom lip. “Uh... I forgot to tell you... I leave in the morning for a nursing conference.”

Paul looked up. “What? A nursing conference?” Alex had never had to go to one of those before. 

“It's... kind of last minute. The nurse that was supposed to go canceled at the last minute and I was supposed to be next in line.” Alex reached for the bag by the door. 

“H-How long will you be gone..?”

“About a week.”

Paul frowned. “... Our three years anniversary is on Friday, though.” He had actually kind of been hoping to spend it with the man, maybe he would've been able to rekindle the flame.

“I know. I'm sorry, baby, I really am.” Alex stepped closer, kissing Paul lightly. “I promise to make it up to you. I'm sorry, but I have to go.” He kissed Paul again before side stepping him and leaving the apartment to go to work. 

Paul watched him leave. He heaved a sigh and walked over to the couch. He plopped down. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to Tara, but she was still pissed about Daryl. He wasn't close enough to Glenn. Maggie had her own shit going on with the baby on the way. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his list of contacts. Really... Tara was the only person he felt like talking to. He sighed and tapped her name and hit the call button. A few rings later, she answered.

“Paul... what do you want?” She sounded tired, and not at all pleased that he'd called. 

“Tara... I really need someone to talk to. I know... I know we had a fight, and I'm sorry.” Paul bit his bottom lip. 

She sighed, but he could hear the smile in her voice. “Bro, you know I'm always here for you.”

He smiled back. “And I'm always here for you two, Bro.”

“So, what's the biz?”

“... Alex proposed.”

“DUDE! WHAT?!”

Paul pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing a bit from her screech. When she finally calmed down, he brought the phone back to his ear. “Yeah.”

“OMG! What did you say?! Are you getting married, dude!?”

“N-No. I haven't given him an answer, yet.”

“What?! Dude, why is there even any doubt? You two are perfect for each other!” 

Paul grunted a bit in irritation. “No, Tara! We're not! He hates my friends! He hates my hair! He hates my beard! He wants to change me! I'm fine the way I am!”

“Of course, you are, Paul.” Tara softened her voice, calming down from her excitement. “Have you talked to him about this?”

“... No, but I know what he's going to say.” Paul turned and flopped down on the couch, legs hanging over the arm of the couch. He kept the phone to his ear with one hand, his other hand he played with a thread on his torn jeans. 

Tara huffed. “And what is he going to say?”

“He's going to say 'I'm not trying to change you, Paul. I love you the way you are. If you want to keep your hair and beard like that, fine.' And I know what he's going to do... he's going to stare at my hair and beard until I change them!” Paul was getting increasingly agitated. He and Alex had been through this many times over the last three years. Alex always said the same thing. 

Daryl didn't want to change him. 

It was a fleeting thought. Paul bit his bottom lip at it, however. It was true... Daryl didn't want to change him. Daryl loved him just the way he was, long hair, beard, cheeky smile, dojo and all. Paul smiled. 

“Paul, did you hear me?'

Paul blinked. “What? Sorry, I zoned out.”

“I asked if this is about Daryl.”

Paul hesitated. “Tara... I know you don't like him, but... I do honestly believe I love him.”

Tara sighed in resignation. “You truly, honestly believe that?”

“Yes.”

“... Well... what're you going to do, then?”

“I... I think... I'm going to break up with Alex and be with Daryl.” Paul smiled, feeling much better.

“... And Daryl wants to be with you?”

Paul looked across the living room to the camera hidden between books and smirks. “Oh... I know he wants to be with me.”

“Well... alright. When're you gonna do it so I can make plans to have you over for margaritas and ice cream?”

“Uh... it probably won't be until next week. He leaves in the morning after work for a conference somewhere.” Paul sat up, swinging his legs off the couch. 

“What? Did he say where?”

“No, and I didn't ask.” He sighed. “Why does that matter?”

“... Did he tell you about it before?”

“No... Tara, what're you saying? That Alex might be cheating on me?”

“No! No! Not that at all.” She hesitated, however, and he knew she was thinking something serious. “Hey, listen, I gotta get to work! Bye!” She hung up quickly. 

Paul looked down at his phone. “What the hell..?” He shook his head and hit the back button, returning to his contacts list. He stared at Daryl's number, hesitating a moment before calling it. The ling rang, and continued to ring and ring. He sighed and hung up, feeling terrible. He'd told Daryl he needed space to think, and now he was trying to call him over. He groaned and flopped down on his side, grabbing a throw pillow and covering his face with it. He's such a terrible person. 

 

Daryl stared down at his phone, watching Paul's number flash across the screen. He smirked. He knew Paul would come back to him. He couldn't go to his baby right now, however. He had someone to take care of. At the moment, he sat outside the hospital, staring up into a window where Alex was helping a patient back into bed. Daryl rubbed his chin in thought. He'd have to follow Alex to Phoenix in the morning. 

 

Tara sighed, setting her phone down on her desk. Rick looked up at her from a file, eyebrow raised. 

“Is everything alright, Office Chambler?”

Tara looked up at him. “... Agent Grimes. I think I have a suspect.”

His eyes widened and he immediately turned his full attention to her. “I'm listening.”

“I-I mean... it could be nothing, but-”

“Tara, any lead we get could be the lead we need to catch this bastard. Now please, tell me everything.” Rick got out his notepad and pen, ready to take down notes. 

Tara hesitated. She prayed for Paul's sake she was wrong. “His name is Daryl Dixon.” She swallowed thickly, looking down. “My friend, Paul Rovia, met him a few weeks ago. He said Daryl had just moved here and they met in a cafe across from the dojo he owns. They didn't really talk at first... actually I have no idea how they started talking. All I know is when I met Daryl a few nights ago... I could practically smell blood on him. And his eyes... he's got those eyes that... you know he's insane... that he's probably been through some serious shit and its got him all kinds of fucked up.”

Rick nodded in understanding. “I know the eyes you're talking about. I've seen them myself on criminals and victims alike.”

“Yeah.” Tara sighed. “anyways... Paul's been having problems with his boyfriend and now he's saying Alex proposed, but Paul doesn't want to marry him because he says he's in love with Daryl. I know Paul... he's not the cheating kind, but... seeing him with Daryl the other night... he was just different. I've never seen him like that before. He seemed...” She paused, thinking back to that night she'd seen Daryl and Paul together the first time. “... Happy.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. “And.. that's a bad thing?”

“No... but... it's Daryl.. he's... he's not right, you know?”

Rick nodded. “... I'll look into him. Daryl Dixon, you said?” Tara nodded and he wrote the name down. “The name sounds familiar. I'll have to do some research, but I think it's come across my desk before.”

 

Morgan watched Paul closely. The man had been distracted all day, hardly paying attention during their sparring matches and snapping at a few people. When the next group left, he approached his partner with a bottle of water and a dry towel. Paul smiled at him thankfully and they sat down in silence for several minutes, relaxing and drinking their water. 

“What's going on, brother?” Morgan asked softly. 

Paul sighed and leaned over, rubbing his face tiredly. “Alex proposed, and I'm going to say no and break up with him.”

Morgan looked over at him. “Why? You two always seemed so happy. I know you've had your differences, but surely you two could work them out.”

“No, it's not just that, Morgan.” Paul bit his bottom lip. “I'm in love with someone else.”

Morgan's eye brows shot up. “What? Who?”

“... Remember that guy I told you about..?”

“The one you said had the bluest eyes you'd ever seen and rejected your offer to buy him more coffee?” Morgan smirked. He remembered that day. Paul had been on cloud 9 for several days afterword.

“Yeah...” Paul blushed and looked down, fingers playing with the label on his bottle of water. “Him... his name is Daryl.” He wasn't going to tell Morgan about how he believed Daryl was stalking him. He bit his bottom lip. He really hoped it was Daryl stalking him and he hasn't been masturbating in front of a camera for some creep. “We've been... kinda hanging out the past few days.”

“... Have you cheated on Alex?”

“No! No! We haven't done... anything.” Paul sighed. Not that he hasn't wanted to. He bit his bottom lip, feeling like such a terrible person for wanting to commit infidelity. “I don't know... I've only known Daryl a few days and it feels like we're meant to be together, you know? There's just something about him... when I look in his eyes I feel... warm and... light and... free.” He smiled, thinking about Daryl's insane eyes. They made his heart race and his chest tight. He sighed dreamily.

Morgan shook his head. “And you're sure there's no way you and Alex can work things out?”

“No. I'm not happy with him anymore. In fact, I don't think I ever was. I think I was just... lying to myself that I was happy.” Paul stood up and stretched. “When he comes home, we're gonna talk it out and I'm going to ask Daryl out.” He smiled. 

Morgan stood up and patted Paul on the shoulder. “Well... if it makes you happy, brother.”

Paul nodded. “It does.” He couldn't wait to see Daryl again. 

 

A few days later, Paul was woken up by his phone. He groaned and rolled over in bed, hand reaching out and smacking along his nightstand to grab the ringing device. He finally snatched it up and pulled it close to his ear, barely remembering in his sleepy state to slide the receive call button. 

“'llo..?”

“Paul...” Alex sobbed on the other line. He sounded very upset, sniffling and breathing shakily.

Paul blinked blearily. “Alex..? What time is it there?” He pulled the phone away from his ear for a split second. It was 3 in the morning. He put the phone back to his ear, barely catching Alex's answer. 

“It's 7 in the morning here.”

“Oh...” Paul yawned, sitting up. “So... what's up? I'm surprised you're up.”

“Um... I-I have something to tell you.”

He blinked, adjusting his pillows so he can lean back. “Okay... actually... I have something to tell you, too.”

“P-Please, let me go first.” Alex sniffled. “Um... I-I don't know how to tell you this.” He paused and Paul waited for him to continue. “Uh... last night... there was this... big party. I had a lot to drink and... met this... doctor.”

Paul's heart sank. He had an idea where this was going. “Alex...”

“God, Paul! I slept with him! We just.. we started talking and things got... fuck, baby! I'm so sorry! I don't know how it happened!” Alex started sobbing again. 

Paul swallowed thickly, staring down at the blanket covering his lap. He didn't know what to say. He'd been planning to break up with Alex anyways, so he really had no right to be upset, especially since he'd been flirting with Daryl, and even letting the man touch him. He bit his bottom lip. Daryl still hasn't been answering his calls. He sighed. “Alex... I-I honestly don't know what to say.”

Alex sniffled. “You have every right to be mad, and... if you'll forgive me... I promise to be good to you. I'll... I'll do anything you want.”

Paul frowned and scoffed a bit. “I don't want that, Alex. What I want is an equal relationship where we treat each other with respect and love. I want to be cherished! I want a relationship where I can be myself without judgment from my partner; and... and I don't think I can find that with you.”

Alex went silent for a moment, then sniffled again, his breathing hitched. “Paul... w-what're you saying?”

Paul swallowed thickly, heart racing and tears streaming down his cheeks. “I-I'm saying... I can't forgive you... and... I'm breaking up with you.” 

“Baby, no... please!”

“I'll... I'll be out of the apartment when you get back. Good bye, Alex.” Paul hung up the phone. He stared down at it, ignoring it when Alex tried calling. He sighed and tossed it aside. With a sob, he shifted down into the bed and curled up on his side. He stared at the opened window across from the bed, and the tree across from the window was empty. He sighed. He missed Daryl.

 

Alex threw his phone down onto the floor by his hotel bed. He pulled his knees to his chest, gripping the blankets and gasping between sobs. The door to the bathroom opened and his head shot up. He'd thought he was alone. A man stepped out, long dark hair and bright blue eyes. He smirked at Alex, eyes alight with murderous intent. 

“W-Who are you? How'd you get in here?” Alex pulled the blanket higher up his bare chest. 

“Who I am doesn't matter... how I got in is none'a yer business...”

“What do you want?”

“... Paul Rovia. I want Paul Rovia... 'n yer in our way.”

Alex's eyes widened. He barely got a second to scream before the man was on top of him and pinning him to the bed, a rag wet with some chemical covering his nose and mouth. He tried to struggle, but the chemical was powerful and the more he inhaled, the sleepier he got. Eventually, his eyes slipped closed and he fell into unconsciousness. 

Daryl huffed as he sat up. He folded the rag and put it in his jacket pocket. “Now... let's go back home.”


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl does something sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm labeling this chapter Rape/Non-Con because Paul is asleep!

Daryl didn't answer his calls the next day, either. Paul was beginning to worry he'd pushed the man too far away and now he wanted nothing to do with him. He left several voice mails and text messages on the number Daryl had given him. Daryl never answered any of them. Not a single text message. His heart was starting to break. He missed the man terribly.

He was closing up his dojo and saying good bye to Morgan when his phone rang. He got excited and yanked his phone out of his pocket. He was disappointed to see it was a number he didn't recognize, but he answered it anyways. 

“Hello?”

“Paul Rovia?” It was a woman's voice, and she sounded quite concerned. 

Paul frowned. “Yes. This is him.”

“Oh, good! Um... my name is Riza, I'm Alex's charge nurse up at The Hilltop Hospital. Alex... hasn't been home, has he?”

“Uh... no... I haven't heard from him since yesterday morning.” Paul started down the sidewalk, looking around for any signs that Daryl might be following him. “Is something wrong?”

“Well... I'm not sure. The coordinator of the convention called me this morning and said he was missing.”

Paul stopped, heart sinking. “M-Missing..?”

“Yes... a few of the other nurses said they saw him go to his hotel room two nights ago. No one saw him leave the room the next day, and when they went to check on him, all his luggage was gone. He'd checked out of the hotel room, but he wasn't seen at the airport.” She sighed. “I was hoping he'd got a rent-a-car and went home early.”

“I-I'm sorry, no... he hasn't come home. Like I said, he called me yesterday morning and I haven't heard from him since.” Paul bit his bottom lip with worry. It wasn't like Alex to just up and disappear. 

“Alright... I'll file a missing persons report. Thank you, Mr. Rovia.” She hung up. 

Paul looked down at his phone and scrolled through his contacts list. He called Alex's phone and waited through the rings. When the voice mail came on, Paul hit the end call button. He stared down at his phone for a moment. He bit his bottom lip, a strange... excitement building in his chest at the thought that Daryl may have something to do with Alex's disappearance. He smiled and put his earbuds in his ears and jogged home. 

The next morning, he called Daryl again. He wasn't expecting the man to answer. He just wanted to hear Daryl's voice telling him to leave a message. The phone clicked as the call was accepted.

“Hello, baby.” Daryl's beep voice rumbled in Paul's ear.

Paul gasped, heart racing and his eyes starting to tear up. “Daryl...” He was so happy the man had answered

“Sorry I ain't been answerin yer calls, baby. Was outta town on business... didn't have the best reception where I was.” It wasn't a full lie. There was a lot of mountains and hills between Arizona and Colorado. His phone's reception had truly been in and out.

Paul sniffled and smiled a bit. Daryl's never talked about his work before. “Oh... w-what is it that you do?”

Daryl was silent a moment. “... I work from home.” He didn't go any further on the subject and Paul didn't push him. “Did ya make a decision?”

“Yes. I.. I was wondering if you could come over so I could talk to you.” Paul got up out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He stared himself in the mirror. He turned his head, and stared at the blank skin under his ear. He bit his bottom lip. Daryl's mark was gone... and he wanted it back.

“Sure... I can be there in a few.” Daryl smirked down at Alex. “I really missed ya, baby. Can't wait ta see ya again.” 

Paul smiled shyly, running his hand through his hair. “I missed you, too, Daryl. Very much.”

Daryl licked his lips, reaching down to check the bindings around Alex's wrists. He'd tied the man to a chair and gagged him with a ball gag. “I'll see ya soon, baby.” Alex glared up at him. 

“Alright, Daryl. Bye.” Paul hung up and set his phone aside. He grabbed a razor and shaving cream to start trimming his beard. 

Daryl slipped his phone into his pocket. “Guess what... one'a the best shows on day time TV is about to come on.” He stood off the desk and yanked the sheet off the monitors. 

Alex's eyes widened, staring at the many screens recording the different rooms of the apartment he shared with Paul. His eyes landed on the screen showing Paul shaving wearing the new shirt. 

“Aw, look... baby's wearin mah shirt again.” Daryl chuckled, leaning on the back of the chair he'd tied Alex, too. “It's probably lost my scent by now, but... that's alright... soon he'll be wearin all my clothes.” He reached up and mussed Alex's hair. Alex jerked his head away from Daryl's hand and glared up at him. “Don't look at me like that... I ain't gonna hurt 'im.” Daryl walked into his kitchen and reached up into a cabinet. “I'm jus gonna make 'im mine.” He walked back over to Alex and held up a silver tin container. “Ambien Sleep Aid... crushed into a fine powder. This'll put 'im out like a light fer the rest of the day.” 

Alex's eyes widened. Daryl was going to rape Paul. He struggled against his bindings, grunting and moaning, tearing up. Daryl chuckled and patted Alex's shoulder as he walked past. 

“Don't wait up fer me.” Daryl stepped out of the cabin and shut the door. 

 

“Thank you for coming to see me, Daryl...” Paul whispered as he reached to take the cup of warm tea from the biker. 

Daryl nodded silently and took a seat next to the man. He sipped from his own mug, watching Paul intently. “So... he's missin, huh?”

Paul sighed, staring down at the steaming, brown liquid. “Yeah... that's what his boss says.” He bit his bottom lip. “I feel terrible.”

“Well... he cheated on ya, didn't 'e?”

“Yeah... and I was going to break up with him, anyways.”

“'m sorry... I didn't mean ta cause problems between ya'll.” Daryl reached to lightly pet Paul's hair, feeling the silky strands slide between his fingers. 

“It's not your fault, Daryl. We've been having problems since the beginning.” Paul glared at the mug before taking a sip. “If it wasn't something with me, it was something with my friends. He never bothered to get to know them.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow, setting the mug aside. “Not even Tara 'n Morgan?”

“No. Morgan's too depressing and Tara's too flamboyant for him.”

Daryl barked out a laugh. “Tara? Flamboyant? She's like the least flamboyant I've ever met. I mean, I know she's got her quirks 'n eccentricities, but she's far from flamboyant.”

Paul chuckled. “I know! That's what I told him! He just...” He shook his head. “He refuses to get to know them, even after three years together.” He sighed, taking another sip. “I thought after we moved into this apartment together, maybe he was finally starting to come around. Anytime I try to invite them over, though, he says he'll leave and let me have time with them.”

Daryl leaned back, arm on the couch behind Paul's shoulders. “... He wasn't good fer ya. I can tell ya wasn't happy.” He reached slowly, brushing hair from Paul's neck, staring at the pale, sweaty skin. His mouth went dry, longing to lean over and lick the sweat off, longing to get a second taste of the object of his obsession. 

Paul smiled, subtly leaning into Daryl's hand. “I know... I just... I still feel terrible. He cheated on me, but I was... I came very close to cheating on him first.” He blushed and looked at Daryl, sipping from the mug to hide his embarrassment. He sighed wearily, looking down at the mug as he lowered it to his lap. ”Three years of my life is just gone to him.”

“Three years ain't that long.”

Paul took another, longer sip. “I know it doesn't sound like it, but I put so much energy and hope into this relationship, I feel bad just giving up on it. We could've worked things out eventually.”

“Paul, it's obvious ya was the only one tryin ta make it work... Alex didn't even seem like he wanted ta meet ya half way.” Daryl leaned closer, fingers massaging the back of Paul's neck. He could smell Paul's cologne from this close, and it made him hungry for more. He wanted Paul's natural scent. He wanted the smell of Paul's arousal. “I'll make ya so happy... you'll forget all about 'im.”

“... You're right.” Paul closed his eyes, feeling drowsy. He sipped the drugged tea again, hoping it would wake him. He yawned. “Shit, I'm sorry, Daryl... I'm so tired suddenly.”

Daryl smirked against Paul's shoulder. “S'alright... ya been through a lot the last few days.”

Paul blinked tiredly, the mug in his hand duplicating into two and three. The mug slipped from his hands, spilling onto the carpet. Daryl caught the man when he slumped to the side. The biker sighed softly, nuzzling into Paul's hair.

“Sorry fer the mess... I'll clean it up later.” Daryl whispered. He held Paul's torso to his chest while he slid an arm under the man's knees. He stood, cradling the man bridal style. He carried Paul into the bedroom and laid his carefully on the bed. He chuckled. “I can't wait to watch this when I get back ta the cabin.” He climbed onto the bed, fingers unbuttoning Paul's shirt. “Watchin Alex fuck ya was almost too much ta bear.” He leaned down, licking the sweat off Paul's neck and nipping at his ear. “He was makin ya sad... so I have ta get rid'a him. Don't worry, Paul... I'll be 'ere for ya.” 

He slid he hands up and down Paul's sides, lips leaving soft bite marks on their journey to Paul's nipples. The sleeping man gave soft moans and sighs at the pleasurable sensations. The biker sat up, gently lifting Paul up to remove the shirt. He laid Paul back down, hands going for his pants next. They came off easily and he stared down, licking his lips at the sight of that beautiful cock that had been haunting his dreams for weeks. He gently spread Paul's legs and kissed down his stomach, moaning softly at the wonderful taste of the other man's skin.

Paul's hips twitched at the first touch to his cock. Daryl smirked up at the sleeping man's face. He wasted no time in swallowing Paul's cock down his throat, groaning and bobbing his head. The cock in his mouth lengthened and grew harder, leaking precum at the tip. Daryl licked it up, eyes watching the man's face. He groaned at the taste. It was better than he could've ever dreamed. He kissed and nipped each of Paul's thighs, gently bending them up so he could get his tongue where he really wanted it. 

A gasp left Paul's parted lips as Daryl laved and sucked at his hole. Daryl moaned, fingers keeping Paul's cheeks parted. He forced his tongue in, dying for more of the man's wonderful taste. Paul continued to whine and gasp above him, but never woke. The drug was too strong for him to wake willingly. Daryl almost wished he would wake up. He wanted to see Paul's eyes watching him. He wanted Paul to moan out louder, scream his name is bliss.

He continued thrusting his tongue in and out, adding a saliva covered finger to start spreading him open. Paul's hips twitched and rocked into his finger and he sat up to watch. He licked his lips, chasing Paul's flavor. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a packet of lube. He pulled his finger out, watching as Paul's legs fell to the sides, leaving him wide open. He chuckled. 

“If I didn't know ya's drugged, I'd think yer invitin me in, baby.” He cooed as he spread lube on his fingers. He pushed two fingers in, spreading them open gently. He kissed up Paul's stomach, moving his fingers in and out. He covered Paul's chest and neck in love bites, drawing tiny bits of blood from how hard he was biting. He licked the blood up, pushing a third finger in. “Gotta get ya nice 'n ready fer me.” He nipped Paul's ear, shivering from the soft, sleepy moans coming from the man under him. “I think yer ready.” He pulled his fingers out and reached down for his jeans. He unbuttoned them and shoved them down a bit before spread the remaining lube on his erect cock. “Damn, ya got me so hot, baby, I may not last long.” He knee walked closer, pulling Paul's legs over his shoulders. He groaned as he pushed in. “Fuck, baby... so tight...”

Paul whined, head tilting back some, fingers twitching. Daryl licked his lips, leaning down to lay a light kiss on Paul's lips. He grabbed Paul's hands, linking their fingers together and kissed him deeper. He moved his hips slowly, enjoying the feel of Paul's tight ass around his hard cock. His tongue explored Paul's slack mouth, licking at the other man's tongue and nipping his lips. Paul's head twitched when Daryl's teeth drew blood. The biker chuckled and licked the blood up. He bit down Paul's neck, thrusting harder and faster. Paul moaned and gasped softly, body twitching and twisting a bit from the pleasure. Daryl held him down harder, growling. He'd never felt anything so amazing. Paul felt so good, and he couldn't wait to do this when Paul was awake. 

Paul's eyes fluttered, face scrunching up a bit as he tried to rouse. His fingers twitched, gripping Daryl's hands. “Daryl...” he murmured.

Daryl smirked. “Dreamin about me, baby?” He shifted, lifting Paul's lower half higher and thrust deeper. Paul's back arched as his cock spurted cum between them. Daryl licked his lips at the sight. “Mmn... that's my beautiful, baby... cummin on mah cock.” He released one of Paul's hand and sifted his finger's through Paul's long hair. He gripped the strands tightly and yanked Paul's head back. “Want mah cum, baby..?” He bit down on Paul's jugular and growled, pouring his cum into Paul's ass.

He groaned, releasing the skin between his teeth. His hips rocked a couple more times before he pulled out gently. He sat up, admiring all the bite marks and tiny drops of blood covering Paul's body. He reached down, running his fingers through the pearly drops of cum on Paul's stomach, spreading them over the man's skin before bringing the fingers up to lick them clean. He trailed his eyes down to Paul's puffy hole and groaned, seeing bits of his cum slide out. He leaned down, shoving his tongue in to lick his cum out. With a groan, he sat back up and leaned down, pushing his tongue into Paul's mouth to leave a bit of his taste in the man's mouth. He pushed his fingers into Paul's hole, gathering a bit on his fingers. He gently pushed the fingers in Paul's mouth, stroking his tongue with them. 

Paul's tongue twitched at the touch, instinctively pushing at the fingers. Daryl chuckled and pulled his fingers out. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. He got up and went to his bag in the living room. He grabbed his camera and walked back into the bedroom. He climbed on the bed, taking pictures of Paul's body, all the bite marks, his puffy hole, still leaking a bit of cum. He licked his lips at the sight. 

“Should buy ya a plug fer next time.” He murmured. When he was satisfied with the pictures he took, he put the camera aside and gently lowered Paul's legs to the bed. He kissed up Paul's neck lovingly, petting his hands along Paul's cheek and hair. “I love you, baby...” He pulled the blanket up, covering the man's naked body so he wouldn't get cold. “I can't wait fer ya ta see what I've done... yer gonna love it... I jus know it.” He stood straight, staring down at Paul's sleeping, relaxed face for several minutes before grabbing his camera and leaving the apartment. 

 

Paul woke up in the morning and groaned. His body ached and felt sticky. He blinked his eyes open blearily. What the hell happened last night? He brought his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes and smacked his lips together. Why the hell does he taste cum on his lips? He sat up and looked around his room. His hips ached like he'd gotten his ass pounded. With a groan, he ran a hand through his hair. He remembered Daryl coming over cause he was upset. Daryl made them tea... he got tired. He sighed. He must've fallen asleep. 

He carefully got out of bed and walked into his bathroom. The light flicked on and he looked in the mirror. His eyes widened, taking in all the hickeys and bruises adorning his body. What the fuck? He looked down at his body in horror. Had someone broken in and..? Or had Daryl..? Paul bit his bottom lip. He washed his hands quickly and leaned one hand against the sink while and reached behind himself and gingerly touched his hole. It stung a bit, but he pushed forward with his finger, feeling deeper inside. It felt wet with lube and... he pulled his finger out and looked down, seeing a tiny bit of pearly cum on it. His heart raced. He couldn't tell if he was upset or aroused. 

He turned and got in the shower, turning the water onto hot. He scrubbed at his body, wincing at the bite marks that seemed to have drawn blood. He leaned against the wall. Daryl had.... He teared up... he couldn't believe Daryl had... he slid down to the floor, wet hair matted to his neck and shoulders... why would Daryl..? He began to get hard and he stared down at his cock. He bit his bottom lip... and smiled. 

 

Tara walked up to Paul's door and knocked. Paul had sounded strange on the phone and she had immediately made her way over to his apartment. She looked up and down the hall while she waited for him answer. There had been reports of apartment complexes getting broken into lately, so she worried. The door opened and she turned to smile at her friend, only to stare in shock at the sweater and track pants he wore. He seemed like he'd been crying, and his neck was covered in hickies. 

“Paul... Jesus... what happened?” She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Paul smiled a bit. “Nothing. I was... I was upset over something stupid. I'm sorry I worried you.”

“What do you mean? Is it Alex? Why were you crying?” She followed him to the couch and spotted the dried tea on the carpet and the mug on the table. “What happened?”

Paul sat down, legs bent under him and hugging a pillow to his chest. “I... I've decided to leave him.” Should he mention to her that Alex was missing? No... she would find out eventually.

“What? Why?” Tara sat down, her hand reaching to pet his arm soothingly. 

He looked down, playing with a stray thread on the pillow he cuddled. “We've both been unhappy since the beginning... and I... I just can't be with him anymore. I'm gonna be with Daryl.”

“Daryl..? You really think he'll make you happy? He's kind creepy, isn't he?”

Paul smiled. “He's not creepy. He's really sweet when you get to know him. He came over last night to comfort me after a fight I had with Alex on the phone.”

Tara's eyes widened. “... He was here last night?” She eyed the hickies on his neck. “Paul... did you... have sex with him? You cheated on Alex?”

Paul bit his bottom lip, fighting down a thrilled smile. Yes. They'd had sex last night. He'd been asleep for it, but just the thought of Daryl fucking him while he was drugged and asleep had him feeling aroused. He'd been torn between being upset and then getting aroused at the thought. He'd called Tara during a bout of tears. He'd been waiting for her, and had thought about it more... and had gotten aroused and masturbated to the thought. “I know, it's terrible. I feel terrible.”

Tara stared at her friend. She could tell he didn't really feel that badly about it. “Have things been that bad between you and Alex?”

Paul sighed. “Yeah... his kisses just... aren't the same. The last time we had sex it just... it didn't feel like... it wasn't good... you know? It didn't feel like it used to. I used to feel the love, the passion, the heat. Last night with Daryl was... it was amazing. He was so... giving.. so... God, I can't even explain it.” Tara nodded her understanding, and Paul smiled. He didn't know how last night really was, but that's how he imagined it was. “So... when Alex gets home... I'm going to tell him I'm leaving. I've already got some apartment applications pulled up on my computer. I'm.. I'm gonna ask Daryl out.” He glanced at her, hoping she couldn't tell that he was leaving out certain details.

Tara sighed. She really didn't like Daryl; but, if he made Paul happy, she would try to get to know him more. “Well, alright... if Alex kicks you out before you're ready to move, you can come stay with me. I'm sure Denise won't mind.”

Paul smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Tara.”

She smiled and stroked his back. “I don't know about Daryl, but... I'll always be here for you, Paul.” She leaned back. “I've gotta go. I've got the night shift tonight.” She stood up. “Let me know what Daryl says.”

Paul nodded and watched her go. He stood up and walked into the bedroom. He walked over to the stuffed teddy bear on his dresser. It faced the bed, and he knew Daryl had a camera in there. He leaned against the dresser, face level with the teddy bear's eyes. “I hope you liked the show, Daryl.” He licked his lips. “I can't wait to see the video of you fucking me last night.” He leaned closer. “And I can't wait to return the favor.” He whispered and kissed the teddy bear's nose.

 

Daryl walked around the chair at his desk, placing his hands on Alex's shoulders. The man jumped, shoulders tense and grunting around the gag in his mouth. He struggled against the duct tape around his wrists, binding him to the chair's arms and his legs to the chair's legs. He stared at the screen, watching Paul leave the camera's sight. Daryl chuckled behind him. 

“He's amazin, ain't he?” Daryl whispered. “Did ya enjoy watchin me fuck 'im in his sleep..? Did ya hear him whimper mah name?” He clapped his hands on Alex's shoulders and walked around, leaning on the desk so he could look into Alex's eyes. They showed fear and anger. “S'yer own fault... yer the one who decided ta date a psychopath.” Alex shook his head vigorously. “He is... 'm surprised ya didn't notice it after three years 'a bein with him. Then again, he hides it pretty well. Took me a while to notice mahself... but after watchin 'im nearly twenty four seven, I started noticin it more 'n more. He's not yer usual kinda psychopath. Not like me at least. He's more... quiet... more... stealthy. I tend ta let mah anger control mah actions. He'd rather strike silently.” Daryl crossed his arms. “Can't wait ta watch 'im kill fer the first time.”

Alex's eyes widened. This man was insane if he thought Paul was capable of murder. Paul was the sweetest, most kind hearted person Alex had ever met.

Daryl smirked. “Don't worry. It ain't gonna be you he kills. No... I'mma kill ya mahself.” He stood up, coming to stand behind Alex again, hands on his shoulders. “Ya made 'im cry... ya upset 'im... broke his heart...” He leaned down. “Yer leavin 'im... 'n there's nothin ya can do about it.” 

Alex sobbed, head shaking in his refusal.

“Oh, 'n don't worry about, Paul. I'll be there ta pick up the pieces... not that there'll be many. He's already said he thinks he loves me, 'n he's gonna ask me out.” Daryl chuckled. “I wonder how he's gonna drug me...” He licked his lips, dying for another taste of the man. “I can't wait ta wake up and feel the soreness in mah hips from him poundin me.” 

Alex bit hard on the gag in his mouth, struggling against his restraints. He felt Daryl's hands leave his shoulders and turned to see where the man went. Daryl whistled as he pulled a tarp out from the closet by the kitchen. He walked back over to the desk and spread it over the monitors and the floor in front of the chair. He smiled at Alex. 

“Can't be getting these all bloody. They're expensive 'n I can't really afford ta kill again so soon.” He smirked. “You don't count since 'm killin ya here. I can just cut yer limbs off 'n bury 'em around the woods.”

Alex swallowed thickly and watched the biker walked back over to the kitchen. A knife glinted in the moonlight shining through the kitchen window. Daryl walked back over to Alex and stood behind him. Alex's heart pounded, tears streaking down his face. The ball gag was removed and he licked the saliva from his lips. 

“Any last words, asshole?”

“Please... please don't do this... I-I'll leave... I'll leave and I won't ever tell anyone about you. I promise...”

Daryl chuckled. “Nah... ain't happenin. Ya know too much 'n ya done pissed me off by jus bein with Paul.”

Alex sobbed. “W-Why? Why are you doing this?”

Daryl leaned forward over Alex, looking him in the eye and pressing the knife into his neck. “... I love him. I love him... and he's mine... and I'm gonna be his. We're gonna be happy together... 'n yer in the way of that.” The knife sliced across Alex's jugular in one clean swipe. Blood spilled down the front of Alex's shirt and sprayed onto the tarp in front of him. Daryl watched, head tilted and squinting as the light faded from Alex's eyes. “... He's mine.”


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still labeling it Rape/Non-Con even though Daryl knows what Paul's going to do.

Paul hummed softly as he prepared a romantic dinner. It'd been a couple days since he last saw Daryl. He still had bruises from all the bites and hickies the man had left on him. He'd sent a text earlier inviting Daryl to dinner. He smiled, staring down at the roast he was cutting. It would be their first official date. He sighed softly, carrying the plate to the table he had set up. A white table cloth covered the surface, wine chilling in a pail next to a candle that was lit. He was wearing his best clothes, and he couldn't wait to see what Daryl was wearing. 

He smiled and walked back into the kitchen. He reached up into the cupboard and pulled down a plastic bottle. He opened it up and looked down inside at the capsules. He smiled and popped one into his hand. He filled a couple glasses with water, and held the capsule over one. He broke it apart and watched the powder pour into the glass. He stirred it with a spoon. Just as he was setting the glasses on the table, there was a knock on the door. With a gleeful smile, he hurried over to it and answered. Daryl was on the other side, beard trimmed neatly, hair combed and wearing a tight black shirt and new jeans. Paul licked his lips. 

“Hey, handsome...”

Daryl smiled and stepped up close to Paul. He leaned down, one hand behind Paul's head and the other wrapping around Paul's waist. He kissed Paul deeply, tongue forcing itself into Paul's mouth. Paul moaned and leaned into the kiss, hands latching onto Daryl's shirt tightly. Daryl turned them, pinning Paul to the door frame and pressing their bodies tight together. Paul's heart raced, arousal and heat sparking in his stomach and cock. Daryl nipped at his tongue and the pain only increased Paul's arousal. He growled, kissing Daryl back with just as much passion and heat.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them apart. Paul looked across the hall to his neighbor and blushed, licking the lips. “... Good evening, Mrs. Neidermeyer.” She gave him a disapproving look before walking down the stairs for her evening stroll. Paul chuckled and took Daryl's hand and pulled him into the apartment. The door was shut and locked behind them. 

Daryl looked at the table and raised an eyebrow. “... What's all that?”

Paul smiled and hugged around Daryl's waist, kissing and nipping his neck. “It's for you... for our date...” He breathed in Daryl's scent deeply, and let out a soft moan. Daryl's fingers stroked through his hair and he smiled. 

Daryl smirked down at him. “With the way yer actin, I almost think ya wanna skip dinner and go straight ta dessert.” He held Paul close, sliding his hands down Paul's back to his ass and gripped each cheek firmly

“No, sir...” Paul nipped his chin and giggled. “We're gonna eat, you're gonna drink the water, and we're gonna have some fun.” He whispered in Daryl's ear, hands yanking the back of Daryl's shirt out of his pants to he could feel the man's skin on his fingers. 

“Oh, really..? What happens if I don't drink the water?”

“You want to drink the water...” Paul leaned back, nails digging into Daryl's skin. “Trust me.”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him before turning his eyes on the glass of water. He smirked a bit. “Alright, baby... I trust you.”

Paul smiled brightly and smacked Daryl's ass. “Then, let's eat.” He released the man, but Daryl kept a hold of him. He looked up at the man. “Daryl..?”

“Got a present fer ya.”

Paul blushed as the man reached into his jacket. “A present..?”

“Yeah, s'yer birthday tomorrow, right?” Daryl smiled, pulling a thin, narrow box out. 

“Well, yes... but how did you-?” Paul stopped his own question. Daryl had been stalking him, of course he knew when his birthday was. He smiled and leaned up to kiss Daryl softly. “Thank you.” He took the box and pulled the ribbon off. The ribbon fell to the floor while he pulled the top of the box off. Inside was a black leather cord. Attached to the cord was a single red rose made of spun glass. It shimmered and sparkled, making Paul's gasp softly. “Daryl...”

“A single red rose means I love you. Didn't wanna give ya a live rose, cause it'll jus die in a few days. Wanted ya ta have something ya can keep with ya.” Daryl whispered. He took the box and took the cord out. The box was set aside and he gently tied the cord around Paul's neck. He wasn't going to mention that the necklace was something he stole from one of his victims. “So, every time ya see it, you'll think of me... 'n remember that I love you.”

Paul smiled and looked down where the rose rested between his clavicles. “Thank you, Daryl... it's beautiful.” He leaned forward and kissed Daryl softly, hand petting his cheek and feeling the stubble prickle his palm. He took Daryl's hand and walked to the table. 

Daryl followed him and they sat down to eat. It was their first meal together. Paul watched Daryl intently, eyes following each time Daryl's tongue licked at his fingers or lips. He barely touched his own meal. Daryl looked up at him often, his own eyes very intent and dangerous. He was about halfway through the water when the drug began to take affect. Paul smiled sweetly, heart racing and pants getting tight with arousal. 

“Getting sleepy, darling?” 

Daryl tried to blink the blurry vision away. “... A bit.”

Paul stood and walked around the table. “Maybe you should lay down.” He helped Daryl up from the table and down the hall. 

“The hell kinda drug did ya use on me?” Daryl muttered as Paul laid him down on the bed. 

The other man merely chuckled and climbed on top of Daryl, settling over his hips. “Don't worry, baby.” He leaned down, nuzzling into his new boyfriend's neck. “I'll take care of you.”

Daryl grunted, unable to move. “Ya know... 'ventually... we're gonna have ta do this when we're both 'wake...” His words were beginning to slur and Paul knew he was close to falling asleep.

“Aw, but this is so much more fun...” Paul whispered. He nipped Daryl's ear, fingers pushing the black t-shirt up. He kissed and sucked hickies into Daryl's neck, delighting in the soft moans coming from the other man's throat. He felt Daryl's breathing deepen and sat up. Daryl's eyes were closed and he lay still. 

He was asleep. 

Paul smiled and licked his lips. He gently pulled the tight shirt off and tossed it aside. His fingers slid up and down Daryl's chest, feeling the hairs and muscles. He sighed dreamily. Daryl was a masterpiece. He leaned down, pressing first a kiss to one nipple, then nipping and pulling at it with his teeth until it was erect. He sucked it gently, moaning at the feel of it in his mouth. He paid the other nipple the same treatment while his hands undid Daryl's pants button and zipper. Daryl was already getting hard in his jeans, making Paul wonder if Daryl was really, truly asleep, or if he was just faking it for the excitement. He rubbed the bulge against the man's hip-

A knocking sound echoed from the front door. 

Paul sat up slowly, looking toward the bedroom door. He huffed and looked at the clock. It was nearly 8 in the evening. Who the hell was visiting? The knock came again and he looked down at Daryl. “Sorry, baby...” he smiled. “I'll be right back.” He leaned down, kissing Daryl's slack lips softly before climbing off the man. He grabbed a hair tie from his pocket and pulled his hair up as he walked down the hall to the front door. He opened it and blinked when he saw Tara on the other side. ”Tara?” 

Tara smiled sadly. “Paul... can we come in?”

Paul looked at the handsome man in the black suit behind her. He hesitated. The table was still set with a half eaten meal... and he had a possible serial killer unconscious in his bed. Refusing the let them in would be too suspicious, especially since Tara was there. “Yeah...” He stepped aside to let them in. 

Tara walked in and her eyes immediately went to the table, taking in the romantic candle light and wine chilling in the pail. “... Having a date, Paul?” She turned to him, eyes disapproving. The rose necklace around Paul's neck sent warning bells off in her head. That had been one of the missing items from the Faulkner case.

Paul shut the door behind the man and turned to her. “Yes...”

“Where is he?” Tara looked around, but didn't see Daryl in the room. She looked back at Paul, taking in his flushed cheeks and hair up in a bun. “... He's in your bed, isn't he?”

He glared at her. “... Alex and I broke up, so yes... I invited Daryl over for dinner, things got intimate, so we took it to the bedroom.”

Rick remained silent, though he looked around, observing the apartment. Tara glared at Paul. “Paul, Alex is missing.”

Paul sighed inwardly. He knew this was coming. He swallowed thickly, feigning worry and confusion. “W-What? He's missing?”

Rick looked at Paul. “Yes. His boss up at the hospital called the precinct a few days ago. He was at a conference in Phoenix, Arizona. The conference coordinator said he called to check out, left his key cards in the hotel room, but he wasn't seen at the air port.”

Paul looked at the man. “I'm sorry... who are you?”

“My apologies...” Rick reached into his jacket and pulled out his badge. “Federal Agent Rick Grimes.”

“... Why's a Federal Agent interested in a missing person?” Paul became wary. This was the man in charge of The Stalker case..... Daryl's case. He had to be very careful with the kind of information he gave this man.

Rick opened a folder in his hand and pulled out a photo. He held it out to Paul. “Do you know this man?”

Paul looked at the photo and tensed. It was Daryl at a convenience store. “... Yes. Where was this at?”

“A convenience store outside Pagosa Springs, Colorado.” Rick lowered the photo. “Is this your boyfriend Daryl Dixon?”

Paul clenched his fists behind his back. “Yes, that's Daryl.”

“Can you tell me what he was doing there?”

Tara stared at the necklace, heart racing. Why was Paul wearing it? When Paul hesitated, she swallowed thickly. “Paul... answer the question.”

Paul faltered, mind racing to try to come up with an answer. “... He was... he was hunting.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. “Hunting?”

“Yes. He has a hunting license for the Rio Grande National Forest. He said he went there to give me space after Alex proposed.”

Rick wrote this all down in his notebook and Paul cursed himself. “How long have you and Alex been fighting?”

“... Nearly our entire relationship. We had bouts of fighting and bouts of happiness, it was like any other relationship.”

Tara studied Paul's demeanor. He was tense, and not at all upset, almost like he knew Alex has been missing. “Why didn't you report him missing, Paul?”

Paul looked her. “... I didn't know he was missing.” He looked between the two. “He called me a week ago... he was very upset and crying... said he'd cheated on me. We... we talked... I broke up with him. I hadn't heard from him since.”

“Did he say who he'd slept with?” 

“No... and I didn't ask.” Paul hugged himself, glancing toward the bedroom.

Rick nodded. “And where were you on October 15?”

“I was at my dojo, teaching classes. You can ask my students and my partner.” Paul sighed. “Are we done? I'd kinda like to get back to my date.”

Tara frowned. This wasn't like Paul at all. “Paul... are you even paying attention..? Alex is MISSING!”

“Tara... Alex cheated on me! For three years he's been trying to make me change and be someone I'm not! I loved Alex, I did, but not anymore! I love Daryl whether you like him or not!” Paul sighed. “Alex probably just ran off with that doctor he met. He's always been talking about how he wanted to practice medicine all over the world. Try Hawaii... he's always wanted to go there.” 

Tara bit her bottom lip to restrain herself. She nodded to Rick and they walked to the door. Paul followed them, nearly slamming it shut behind them. He locked it and leaned against it. Tara stood on the other side, glaring at the painted wood. Daryl was doing something to Paul, and she was going to find out what. Rick patted her shoulder and they walked away. 

“Something about that seem strange to you?” Rick asked as they stepped out of the building. 

Tara looked at him. “You noticed?”

“I've been interrogating people for nearly thirty years, Officer Chambler. Yes, I noticed he was wearing a necklace that was reported stolen. I noticed he was very tense and somewhat shocked when I showed him the picture and asked if he knew why Daryl Dixon was there. I think you might be onto something about Daryl Dixon.”

Tara bit her bottom lip. She hadn't wanted to be right. 

 

Paul walked back into the bedroom, yanking his shirt off. He walked up to the bed and pouted, seeing Daryl's erection had gone down. He climbed back on top of the man and leaned down, nipping his bottom lip. 

“I'm back, baby...” He nuzzled Daryl's neck. “Wanna make me feel better..?” He sat up and shifted to pull Daryl's pants off. The man lay bare before him and he purred at the sight of Daryl's cock. It was flaccid, and still eight inches. “Shit, baby... no wonder I was sore the next day.” He pushed Daryl's legs apart and got between them. He kissed down on thigh, and back up the other thigh, leaving little bite marks every now and then. “Mmn... you smell marvelous.” 

He kissed up the flaccid cock, holding it lovingly in one hand while his other hand teased the sac underneath. The cock twitched and pulsed in his hand. He kissed the tip, tongue peeking out to tease the slit. He moaned at the taste as he sucked the head in. He stared up at Daryl's sleeping face, feeling his own cock grow hard. He moaned and closed his eyes, swallowing the cock down his throat as it grew hard and pulsed in his hand. Daryl was beginning to groan in his sleep, thighs tensing and hips twitching a bit. Paul bobbed his head, letting his teeth barely brush against the sensitive, velvety skin of the cock in his mouth. 

He sat up, licking his lips. Daryl was at least ten and a half inches when erect. He wanted to feel that cock in him when he was awake, but he also wanted to fuck Daryl's ass. He grinned and gently rolled the man over. He made sure Daryl's face was turned and that he could breathe before kissing and nipping down the man's back. He stopped to gaze at the scars, kissing each one lovingly. He continued downward, leaving bites in the man's soft sides, licking up droplets of blood. His hands parted Daryl's cheeks and he licked his lips at the sight of the pink hole winking at him. He chuckled and winked back at it. 

“Hello, there...” He leaned down, laving his tongue across the hole. “It's very nice to meet you...” Daryl's hips twitched and Paul bit one cheek in retaliation. “Stay still, baby...” He chuckled, knowing Daryl couldn't exactly hear him. 

He licked and laved at the hole, getting it nice and wet with spit before forcing his tongue in. He moaned at the taste, tongue wiggling about and thrusting in and out. Daryl grunted and groaned into the pillow, hips rocking into the bed and Paul's tongue. Paul sat up and grabbed the lube from his bedside table. He'd gotten special lube just for this. It was a warming lube and would make Daryl writhe in his sleep. He grinned and spread a bit on his fingers. He pushed two fingers into the tight hole, spreading them apart to get Daryl nice and open for him. 

His cock wasn't overly big. It was about average sized, eight inches, but he was wider than most. He didn't want to hurt Daryl, so he prepared the sleeping man thoroughly. Daryl's hips were rocking and bucking into Paul's fingers, soft whines and moans coming from the man's lips. Paul sighed softly, watching Daryl ride his fingers excitedly. He had three fingers in the man now, pressing in deep and teasing the man's prostate. He spread them open as he pulled them out. He groaned, Daryl was ready for him. He spread a bit more lube on his cock, then gently maneuvered Daryl onto his knees. 

“Fuck, baby... I'm gonna pound you so hard.” He pushed his cock in gently, groaning at the tight heat around his cock. He stroked his hands up and down Daryl's back and sides, leaning down to hip at his neck and shoulders. “You like it, baby? I bet you feel so full...” He nipped Daryl's ear. 

Daryl merely grunted in his sleep, fingers twitching into the sheets for a moment before relaxing. Paul smirked and pulled out slowly. He thrust back in gently. He kept a slow, gentle pace for a moment, allowing Daryl's tight hole to relax. When the pleasure was becoming too much, Paul growled and sat up. He gripped Daryl's hips tightly and pounded his cock into the man, striking his prostate each time. Daryl grunted and moaned, head twitching and eyes fluttering as if he was waking, but remaining closed. Paul moaned, head tilted back. 

He reached down between Daryl's legs and wrapped his hand around the man's cock. Daryl's hips twitched, bucking into his hand before rocking back into his cock. Paul looked down, watching his cock disappear into Daryl's body. He licked his lips and thrust faster. Daryl panted in his sleep, letting out a louder whine as his cock released into the sheets under him. His hole tightened around Paul's cock, making Paul moan. 

“Fuck, Daryl... feels so good.” Paul released Daryl's cock. He gently shoved Daryl down to lay flat on his stomach. He gripped Daryl's hands in his as he continued to pound into the tight hole. He bit down on Daryl's shoulder, groaning as he released into the man. He panted, sweaty and flushed. His teeth released Daryl's shoulder and he nuzzled his nose into the man's hair. “Mmn... I could stay like this all night.” He relaxed into Daryl's back, hands petting up and down his sides and shoulders, cock lodged deep in the man's body even as he softened. He nuzzled and kissed Daryl's neck, smiling and sighing softly. He pulled out after a couple minutes and rolled the man onto his side. He pulled the blanket over them and cuddled into Daryl's side.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara connects the pieces.

Daryl sighed softly as he woke up. It was way too bright and he squeezed his eyes closed with a groan. He felt a warm weight behind him and an arm around his waist. His heart raced with panic and he shoved the person away. Paul yelped as he was rudely awoken from the shove and hitting the hard floor by the bed. He groaned and sat up to look at Daryl. The man was standing by the bed, eyes wide and staring in shock. 

Paul stared at him. He grinned and pouted teasingly. “... I take it you don't like cuddling?”

“Paul..? Jesus, I'm sorry, baby...” Daryl sighed as he climbed back onto the bed and helped Paul up off the floor. “Didn't mean ta hurt ya, was jus startled.”

Paul chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him. “It's alright. I know waking up with another person in your bed takes some getting used to.” Daryl nodded a bit, looking down at Paul's naked body. Paul noticed his stare and smirked. “See something you like?” Daryl nodded with a blush. “You can touch, you know?”

“I-I can..?”

“Yes... I want you to.” He reached out and took Daryl's hands and brought them to his chest. “Touch me, Daryl...” He paused and grinned. “While we're both still awake.”

Daryl's lips twitched and he chuckled softly. He leaned up and kissed Paul deeply, hands sliding over the man's chest and sides. Paul moaned softly, leaning into the touch and wrapping his arms around Daryl's neck. He laid back, pulling Daryl on top of him. Daryl grunted and started grinding down on Paul. The kiss grew hot and arousing. Paul slid his hands down Daryl's back to his ass cheeks and gripped them, pulling the man closer. His fingers slid down the crack and smirked, feeling the remnants of lube and his cum. 

“Wanna ride me, baby?” Paul whispered, kissing and biting down Daryl's neck. 

Daryl groaned. “Fuck, yes...” He shifted his legs and straddled Paul's hips. 

Paul groaned, staring up at the man atop him. He was already rock hard and wanting from just kissing the man. Daryl slid down on him without even preparing himself and Paul moaned, hips bucking up. He stroked and caressed the man's chest as Daryl rode him, their hips rocking and shaking the bed. Moans and groans filled the room. Daryl was riding him hard and fast, and Paul loved it. He was so close to coming, but he wanted to wait. Daryl leaned down over him and bit his ear. 

“C'mon, baby... fuck me like 'm your's.”

“Fuck, you are mine.” Paul growled. He rolled them over, Daryl's legs up on his shoulder. He folded the man practically in half, thrusting into him deeper and harder. 

Daryl's back arched. He reached up, latching onto the headboard and rocked his hips against Paul's thrusts. “Shit, baby! 'm gonna cum!”

Paul groaned, keeping his eyes open to watch as Daryl's cock spurted cum between them. “Mmn... fuck, baby...” He leaned down, teeth latching onto Daryl's neck. He buried himself deep inside Daryl and released, adding more cum to his release from last night. He moaned, grinding against Daryl's ass for a moment before pulling out. He leaned back, letting Daryl's legs fall to the bed. He licked his lips, staring down at Daryl's puffy hole. 

Daryl sighed softly. He'd never felt so content in his life. He looked up at a Paul kneeling between his legs. He smiled warmly. 

Paul blushed. “What..?”

Daryl just shook his head and pulled him down into a kiss. 

 

Later that day, Paul smiled and waved his students good bye. Morgan had called in sick, but that was fine with Paul. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Morgan's pity over Alex's disappearance. He chuckled as the last of the young students left with parents. He sighed and stretched before going over to the register counter to get his bottle of water. As he took a sip, the bell above the door ringed and he turned to smile and greet the customer, but faltered when he saw Rick Grimes. 

“... Agent Grimes... what can I do for you?” He leaned against the counter, eyeing the man.

The agent walked up to him, hands on his hips. “I just need to ask you some questions.”

“... About Alex? Cause I told you all I know.” Paul stepped back when the agent got just a little too close to him. 

“No, not about Alex. I need to talk to you about your boyfriend, Daryl Dixon.” Rick stared into Paul's eyes, lips in a thin line. “See... I called the Rio Grande National Forest and they said they have no record of a Daryl Dixon having a license to hunt in their forest.”

Paul swallowed thickly. “... Really?”

“Yeah... so either he's lying to you.. or you're lying to cover for him.” Rick stepped closer again. “Which is it, Paul?”

Paul stumbled back until his back met the wall. “I... I... I only told you what he told me.”

“So, he's lying to you. Not exactly boyfriend material, is he?”

The martial artist growled and shoved at Rick's chest. “You don't know anything about him! Why would Daryl kidnap Alex?!”

Rick glared. “Don't do that again.” He stood there in silence for a moment. “Really? You can't think of any reason for Daryl to kidnap and possibly kill your boyfriend?”

“Alex wasn't my boyfriend! We broke up! He cheated on me and I wanted to be with Daryl!” Paul shook his head. “I have classes to prepare for.” He walked past Rick, heading for the back of the shop. 

Rick followed him. “I'm merely concerned for your safety, Paul. I do believe Daryl Dixon may be The Stalker.”

Paul huffed, bending over to pick up some small boards for the next class' test. “Daryl is not The Stalker. I think I'd notice if he's been murdering people.”

Rick shook his head. “You wouldn't notice. The Stalker is very skilled at what he does. He's been doing it for twenty plus years.”

“And why would The Stalker suddenly be interested in a love life?” Paul turned and walked back out to the front, setting the boards on the counter. Rick continued to follow him.

“I don't know. He's never done this before-”

“That you know of. You said he's very sneaky.” Paul smirked as he passed the agent to return to the back.

Rick glared at him. “I know The Stalker well. He's not interested in romantic relationships! Only in killing and stealing to survive.” 

“Oh, so... I guess I'm just special, then.”

“You're not special! You're his next victim!”

Paul huffed and crossed his arms. “Then why hasn't he killed me, yet? If Daryl is The Stalker, he's had plenty of chances to kill me! And what evidence do you even have to back up your claim that my Daryl is your Stalker?”

Rick smirked a bit. “Well, for one... Daryl and The Stalker showed up in this town right around the same time.”

“So? People come and go here like any other city. We get tourists and people moving to and from.”

Rick nodded. “True, very true...” He pointed at the necklace around Paul's neck. “That necklace... a very much similar one was taken from the jewelry box in Brandon Faulkner's bedroom. It was supposed to be a present for his wife.”

Paul glanced down at the necklace. “Daryl could've gotten it off the internet.”

“Perhaps; but, Paul... do you even know where Daryl lives? Do you know where he works? Where he came from? What he does for fun?”

Paul clenched his fists. No. He didn't know. Daryl had never told him. Anytime they got together, it was at his apartment. “So..? Daryl's a private person. Our relationship is still fresh and new. He doesn't have to tell me this stuff right away.”

“So... you have no way to disprove my claim, then.” Rick nodded. “... Guess I'll have to go interrogate the man myself.” He smirked. He was getting closer. “Thank you for your time.” He turned away. 

Paul's heart raced with fear. He didn't honestly know if Daryl was The Stalker, but if they found out Daryl had been stalking him and was indeed responsible for Alex's disappearance... and that Daryl had technically raped him... Daryl would be locked away and they would be separated. He couldn't let that happen. As Rick continued to walk away, Paul reached behind himself and grabbed his favorite sword off the wall. He unsheathed the sword and stepped forward.

“Agent Grimes... wait...”

Rick stopped and turned. “Ye-.. Paul?”

Paul glared at him. “... I won't let you hurt, Daryl!” He lunged forward, the katana sliding easily into Rick's stomach. The agent gasped in pain, staring into Paul's eyes in shock. Paul yanked the sword out. “Good bye... agent.” He sank the sword into Rick's chest, locking eyes with the man as he choked on his own blood. He pushed Rick off his sword and let his body fall to the ground. He blinked several times and shook his head. “Wha..?”

He looked down at his clothes. He was covered in blood. Paul gasped in shock. He dropped the sword and stepped back. His shoe slipped on blood and he fell back on his bottom. He stared at the dead body in horror. Shit! He has a class in thirty minutes! He worked quickly, dragging the body to the utility closet. He got out the mop and some chemicals. He locked the door so no one could open it. He'd have to take care of it later. He quickly cleaned up the blood and dumped the water in the back alley. He took a long shower, scrubbing the blood from his body. By the time he was done, his class was starting to arrive. 

 

Daryl walked into Paul's dojo. It was the last class of the day and they had plans to go have dinner after word. He stood in the back, watching all the kids have fun. Paul seemed distracted. He had a hazy look in his eyes, a look Daryl knew well. Daryl smirked, arms crossed. His baby was gorgeous with that look in his sea blue eyes. Once the class was finished and everyone had left, Paul walked up to him. 

“I have something for you.” Paul reached into the pocket of his track pants and pulled out a FBI badge. 

Daryl took it and inspected it. There was a bit of died blood on it. “What's this?”

Paul stepped closer, kissing up Daryl's neck. “Come with me...” He took Daryl's hand and led him through to the back. He unlocked the door. 

Daryl growled. He could smell the blood. “Shit, let me see, baby.” Paul giggled a bit and opened the door. Daryl licked his lips, gazing at the body. “Who's he?”

“Federal Agent Rick Grimes. He's been after The Stalker for years now.” Paul leaned against Daryl's side. “He was starting to get suspicious of you.” Daryl remained silent and Paul grew nervous. “... Daryl..?”

Daryl dropped the badge and pulled Paul into a deep, demanding kiss. Paul grunted and latched onto the man's broad shoulders. “Shit, baby... wanted ta be with ya when ya killed fer the first time.” Daryl groaned, biting marks down Paul's neck. “... Ya saved me. He was startin ta get too close fer comfort.”

Paul moaned softly, arching into the man. “S-So, you are..?”

“Yeah... 'm The Stalker.” Daryl grinned. “Started real young, been doin it since.”

Paul bit his bottom lip. Daryl was staring at him slightly nervous. He turned and looked at the body. “So... how do we get rid of him?”

Daryl groaned, stepping up behind Paul and sliding his hands under Paul's shirt. “Well... we could... dismember 'im 'n bury 'im in the forest. Or... we could burn 'im down ta ashes..? We could dump 'im in the lake, make it look like he had a run in wit some bad people.”

Paul giggled, leaning back against him. “But, Daryl... he did have a run in with bad people.”

Daryl chuckled, sliding a hand down the front of Paul's track pants. “Mmn... he did, didn't he?”

“Oh, fuck, baby...” The martial artist groaned, bucking into Daryl's hand as it wrapped around his slightly erect cock. He hardened more as the hand began teasing up and down. His boyfriend moaned, rocking his own hard cock into Paul's ass. “L-let's burn him.”

Daryl moaned. “Good thing I brought my truck today, then.” He shoved Paul's pants down and pinned him to the door frame. “Mmn... can I fuck ya?”

Paul whined, the smell of blood arousing him even more. The thought of killing to protect his precious boyfriend left him needing and longing. “God, yes...”

“Keep callin me God 'n I might build an ego.” Daryl knelt down and shoved his tongue into Paul's ass. 

Paul whined and bucked back against that wonderful tongue. “Oh... you should've seen it, Daryl... I was covered in blood... holding a bloody sword.”

Daryl growled, doubling his efforts to spread Paul open. “Fuck, shoulda called me, baby, or taken a picture fer me.”

“Fuck... I'm sorry... I panicked.” Paul gasped and moaned, rocking his hips against Daryl's face. That tongue was doing marvelous things to his ass.

Daryl stood up, nipping Paul's ear. “That's alright, baby...” He pushed his cock in, groaning in bliss. “I panicked after mah first kill, too.” He nuzzled Paul's throat. “... We'll do yer next one together... 'n you'll fuck me while yer covered in the blood of yer victim.” 

Paul gasped and rocked against the hard cock as it sank in to the base. “Daryl...” 

“Ya like that, baby? Ya like the idea of travelin the world with me... killing people 'n using their money and jewelry to survive?” Daryl groaned, gripping Paul's hips as he thrust hard and deep. 

Paul shoved him back a bit so he could bend over, bracing himself on the wall. He stared at the dead body. Rick's eyes were open, staring lifelessly at them and he moaned. “God, baby... harder. Fuck me, baby...”

Daryl growled, slamming his hips into Paul's, pounding into his boyfriend's prostate with each thrust. Paul was screaming and crying out for him. “Gonna cum on my cock, baby?”

“Yes! Yes! Daryl! Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!” Paul arched and threw his head back, screaming out his release. 

Daryl groaned and leaned down over him. He smirked at the dead body, then looked down at the slowly growing puddle of blood. Paul's cum dribbled down into it. He groaned and bit down on Paul's shoulder. He shoved himself deep and released into Paul. Paul whined softly. Fuck, he knew Daryl would fuck him just how he liked. 

“I'm never gonna look at this closet the same way...” Paul panted with a giggle.

Daryl grinned. He reached down, getting a bit of blood and cum on his finger. He drew a bloody heart on Paul's shoulder. “I'm never gonna look at blood the same way...” He leaned down and licked it up. Paul moaned softly, looking over his shoulder at Daryl. 

“You gonna kiss me with that blood in your mouth.”

“Bet yer tight ass I am.” Daryl smacked Paul's ass and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. 

 

Tara walked into the precinct the next morning. She hasn't heard from Paul since she'd been at his apartment with Agent Rick to ask him about Alex. She sighed heavily. There's never been this much tension between them. As she walked through the office, several officers stopped and looked at her with pity in their eyes. She glanced at them as she walked, starting to get a sense of something being wrong. She walked up to her desk and stared at the box on it. 

“Uh... what's this?” She looked at her partner's desk and he shrugged. “Okay... so... why is everyone looking at me like my pet died or something?”

He frowned. “You haven't heard?”

Her heart stopped. Had something happened to Paul. “No. What?!”

“Agent Rick Grimes has gone missing.” 

Tara dropped her Styrofoam cup of coffee, spilling coffee down the front of her uniform and all over the floor. She paid it no attention. “What..?”

“Yeah. He never came back to the precinct yesterday, and all his stuff at his hotel room is gone, but he never checked out.”

Tara's heart raced. She was glad Paul was okay. She turned to her desk and stared at the box. Had The Stalker gotten to Rick? She approached her desk carefully and reached for the box. It was small, wrapped in black wrapping paper and a dark blue ribbon. She took the ribbon off carefully and tore at the paper a bit at a time. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was Rick Grimes' badge, spots of blood covering it's golden finish, and a note that simply said:

'Leave us alone, or you'll be next.'

She screamed.

 

Paul smiled and giggled as Daryl's whiskers tickled his hips. “What're you doing down there?” He was sleepy. Daryl had woken him from a nap. Sneaking a body out of his shop, then out of the city and burning it had been exhausting. Daryl had brought Paul to his cabin afterwards and they'd showered together. Paul had put on one of Daryl's shirts and had fallen right to sleep in his bed. “Mmn... what time is it?”

Daryl sat up, admiring his handy work of his initials on Paul's right hip. “'bout eight in the morning.”

Paul looked down and gasped. Daryl had etched his initials into Paul's skin with a knife. His heart raced with excitement. Daryl had made a permanent mark on him. “Oh.. it's beautiful.” He hadn't gone too deep, so there was only a bit of blood, but the skin ached so wonderfully. 

Daryl smirked. “Yeah? Ya like it?”

“I love it!” Paul surged up and pushed Daryl down on the bed. The bloody knife fell to the sheets. “You have to let me do you next!” He kissed Daryl deeply. He pulled back with a moan and grabbed the knife. He held it up to Daryl's lips, smiling as Daryl licked the blood off. “Where do you want my initials?”

Daryl nipped at Paul's fingers holding the knife. “Mah chest.”

Paul smiled, nearly purring at the insinuation of the placement of his initials. “Good choice... right over your heart.” 

Daryl laid back, one hand behind his head and the other in Paul's hair. He smiled and moaned softly, feeling the knife dig into his skin carefully. Paul licked up any stray lines of blood. Daryl closed his eyes, feeling so content and happy. 

 

Tara spent the day going through Rick's notes that he'd left at the precinct. All his other work had been at the hotel, and it was gone. She went around town, talking to people that had seen him, but they didn't give much information, at least nothing that was useful. At the end of the day, she stood up and went to pick up the files to take home, only to knock them over. 

“Dammit.” She knelt down to pick them up and something caught her eye. A manila folder had been hidden amongst the files with the tab 'Daryl Dixon.' She froze, staring at the name. So, Rick had investigated him. She swallowed thickly and gathered the files. She sat back down and opened it. 

There wasn't a lot on Daryl Dixon. He'd been born and raised in King Counter Georgia. His father, Will Dixon, had been a known alcoholic and abuser. His mother, Jessie Dixon, was a known meth head. His brother had gone missing when Daryl was eleven. There were rumors going around that Merle Dixon had been killed by their uncle, Roger Dixon, a pedophile. Daryl had gone missing at age 15, leaving behind three bodies and a burning shack.

Tara's eyes widened and continued reading. 

Daryl resurfaced five years later. He worked in a mechanic shop in Chattanooga, Tennessee. The man he worked for said Daryl was quiet, mostly kept to himself, but was a good worker. Daryl worked for him for several months. Around the same time, three people were killed. When Daryl vanished after six month in Chattanooga, the killings stopped. Another three years later, Daryl showed up in Marion, Missouri. He worked in a mechanic's shop on the outskirts of the town. Five people were murdered in the span of five months. He vanished again, only to reappear six years later in Kansas City. 

The pattern continued like this over twenty years. The Stalker would vanish, only to reappear. Sometimes he'd work in a mechanic's shop under his real name, other times under an alias. If he wasn't working, more people would be killed to sustain himself. Sometimes he'd be in a small town, other times he'd be in a big city. From what the file reported, he'd never dated. He'd never shown interest in romance. He never showed so much attention to a single person that he wasn't planning on killing. One thing that file did show, he never showed remorse. He'd been labeled as a sociopath. 

Tara swallowed thickly. Sociopath. Paul had been tested for sociopathy in high school. Growing up, they had a lot of friends. He'd bee sad at the sight of a dead animal on the side of the road. When they'd gotten into high school, he'd become antisocial, only accepting Tara's company, and often going off into the forest for days at a time. He'd stopped being sad when he saw a dead animal. He hadn't even cried when his mother died. Tara had thought he'd grown out of it. In college, he'd changed. He started meeting new people and cried when his dog died. So, what happened? Why was he suddenly changing again? There was only one thing she could think of that had caused this change in her friend.

Daryl Dixon.

Brandon Faulkner died the morning before Paul met Daryl. Henry Smith died only days later. Alex disappeared a few weeks later. Now... Rick Grimes... the man that had been following The Stalker... was missing. 

Tara closed the file. She needed to talk to Paul.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara makes a mistake.

Tara walked up to the locked door and hit the buzzer for Paul's apartment. It was early, so she knew he was awake and probably getting ready to head to the dojo. She waited, and buzzed again when he didn't answer. She frowned, still not getting an answer. She hit the buzzer for the apartment across from Paul. 

“Hello..?”

Tara leaned forward. “Uh, hi, Mrs. Neidermeyer! It's Tara, Paul's friend!”

“Oh.. hello...”

“Have you seen Paul at all?”

“No... I haven't seen him home in a couple days.”

Tara's heart nearly stopped. “Uh, do you mind letting me in?”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” 

The door beeped and Tara opened it. She hurried up the stairs, getting her keys out. Paul had given her a key shortly after he moved in, just for emergencies. And she considered this an emergency. She walked up to the door, smiling at the little old lady across the hall. “Thank you!” She hurried into the apartment and shut the door. The apartment was empty. She looked around. If Daryl was The Stalker, and was stalking Paul, he should've left cameras around. She tossed her files on the island and started in the kitchen. She checked the cupboards, the corners of the ceiling and the top of the fridge. 

Bingo.

She picked the tiny camera up and glared at it. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it. 

 

Daryl raised an eyebrow, stroking his chin. “Dramatic much..?” He mumbled. He looked over his shoulder at Paul who was still asleep on the bed. He looked back at the computer screens, watching Tara search through the living room and breaking that small camera, too. He smirked. He'd found Paul's second victim. 

Tara panted as she smashed the fourth and last camera under her boot on the bathroom floor. “Fucking pervert.” This just confirmed her suspicions that Daryl was The Stalker. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the bedroom. It looked as if Paul hadn't been home in a couple days. She worried. Maybe Morgan would know where he was. She left the apartment, waving to Mrs. Neidermeyer as she walked down the stairs. 

It didn't take her long to reach the dojo. She walked inside and waved to Morgan who was teaching a class. She waited in the back until the class was over and walked up to Morgan. Morgan smiled at her. 

“Tara... long time no see.”

“Hey, Morgan.” She shook his hand. “Uh... is-is Paul here?”

Morgan shook his head. “I haven't seen him in a couple days. He hasn't been answering his phone, either.”

“W-What?! Why didn't you say anything?”

“I did. I called the precinct this morning.”

Tara growled. “Ugh! No one told me!” She ran her hands through her hair in aggravation. 

Morgan stared at her. “Any news on Alex?”

She sighed. “No... and now a federal agent is missing.”

“You mean Rick Grimes?”

“Yeah... how'd you know?”

Morgan wiped his face with a towel. “He came by my apartment a few days ago asking about Daryl, but I'd never met the man. I only know what Paul has told me. So, he asked me where Paul might be and I told him he'd probably be here.”

Tara's eyes widened. She looked around. This could be the last known location of Rick Grimes. She hadn't seen his car on the street, but The Stalker could've hot wired it and moved it. “... You mind if I take a look around?”

Morgan shrugged. “Sure, go ahead.” He paused. “Tara... is Paul alright?”

She frowned. “I don't know.” She walked to the back and looked around. There wasn't much out of place. Paul and Morgan always kept the dojo clean and in order. She checked the closet and found a new mop head. “Hm..” She closed the door and spotted a katana missing from the wall. “Hey, Morgan...”

Morgan walked into the back. “Something wrong?”

“Didn't ya'll used to have six swords on the wall?” 

“Katanas... and yes... I noticed it missing yesterday.” He stared up at the blank space between the fourth and sixth katana. “The Sojokijara... a beautiful blade. Paul's favorite. He'll be disheartened when he sees it's missing.”

“... Unless he's the one that took it.” Tara mumbled. “Did you notice anything when you came in yesterday morning?”

“No, not really. Though, the place smelled heavily of bleach. I figured Paul had gone into a cleaning spree and bleached everything. We are in flu season, you know?”

“Bleach..?” Tara looked around. It does smell faintly of disinfectant. Something sinister happened here, she could feel it. Daryl had done something to Rick... and possibly to Paul. She growled, clenching her fists. She was going to find this man, and kill him. “Thanks, Morgan.” She turned and walked back out to the studio and out the door. She needed to find out where Daryl Dixon lives. 

 

Paul was walking around in only one of Daryl's t-shirts, gazing at all the photos Daryl had taken of him. The last two days with the man, just lazying about his cabin and really getting to know each other had been the best days of Paul's life. He's never felt so content and happy. Daryl was watching him from the bed, smoking a cigarette and taking pictures of him. Paul heard another click of the camera and turned to smile at the man. 

“Still taking pictures of me? You know, you have the real thing now... do you really need pictures?”

Daryl shrugged and looked down at the camera. “I don't take pictures just ta have 'em.”

Paul turned and leaned against the desk, picking up another picture to look at. “Then why do you take them?”

“There's things ya can capture in a photo that ya can't capture just by lookin at someone.” Daryl murmured. “I learn a lot 'bout mah victims by takin pictures of 'em.”

“What'd you learn about me?” Paul asked, almost fearing the answer. 

Daryl looked up at him, eyes warm and loving. “Ya's unhappy... had a hidden beauty... ya's pretendin ta be someone yer not... almost beggin me ta let the real you out.”

Paul smiled, setting the photo aside. “What about now? What do you see when you take pictures of me now?”

Daryl set the camera aside and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Ya really wanna know?”

“Yes...” Paul walked over to him, crawling into his lap and wrapping his arms around Daryl's shoulder. He leaned down, licking up the dried blood around his initials. “I really...” he kissed up Daryl's neck, “really... want to know.” 

Daryl chuckled, hands sliding up Paul's bare thighs. “... Well...” He grabbed the camera again and turned it on. He turned the view screen so Paul could look at the pictures. “Yer happier now... yer beautiful, got this kinda... aura... glow comin from ya.”

Paul giggled. “That's not the only thing coming from me lately.” Daryl nipped his neck in retaliation. “What else, baby?”

Daryl sighed softly as Paul's fingers stroked through his hair. He looked at the pictures, resting his head on Paul's shoulder. “Yer finally feelin like yerself... like ya don't have ta hide who ya are anymore.” He paused, staring at a picture of Paul asleep in his bed, looking so relaxed and peaceful. “Yer beautiful, Paul... yer the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.”

Paul blushed and smiled. He carefully took the camera and shut it off. He set it aside and turned to Daryl. He leaned down and kissed him softly, warmly. He stroked Daryl's cheek. “You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Stalker.” Daryl smiled, such a true smile that stole Paul's breath. He hugged Daryl's head to his chest. He was going to protect this wonderful man. Daryl nuzzled against him, breathing in his scent deeply. They parted slowly, kissing again. “By the way, what happened to your cameras?” He looked over his shoulder at the desk where the monitors were blank. 

“Oh... yer friend Tara went through yer apartment and destroyed them.”

Paul's eyes widened. “What?! She found them?!”

“Yeah.” Daryl stretched out on the bed with a yawn. He folded his hands under his head, staring up at Paul in his lap. 

“What should we do?”

“Relax, babe. She ain't gonna find us very easily. She can't trace us to this cabin now that she's destroyed the cameras 'n I disconnected the app from mah phone.” Daryl smirked. “I been doing this a long time, Paul. I know how ta cover mah tracks.”

Paul stared down at him. He bit his bottom lip. “... What're you going to do to her?”

“I ain't gonna do nothing.” He sat up, leaning in to bite Paul's lower lip. He looked into Paul's eyes and Paul's heart raced at the intense blue gaze. “You are.” 

Paul's heart stopped. 

 

Tara sat outside Paul's apartment in her private car. They wouldn't let her take a cruiser. She wasn't even supposed to be here. With Agent Grimes gone, she'd been taken off the case. All of her files on Daryl Dixon, the two murder cases, Alex's and Agent Grimes' disappearances were taken from her. She wasn't going to give up, though. She was going to get her friend back; and, she was going to kill Daryl Dixon. She took a sip from her coffee, never once taking her eyes off the apartment windows. A car drove past her and she ducked down a bit. The car turned into the parking lot. She got a glance at the license plate and smiled. Paul was home. 

Paul parked in his usual spot and got out of his car. He looked around subtly and saw Tara's car across the street. He bit his bottom lip and she the car door. He walked up the sidewalk and to the door. He unlocked it and went inside, hurrying up the steps and going into his apartment. He turned the lights on and went around, gathering a few things into a duffle bag. He went into his bedroom next, stopping by the dresser where a picture of him and Alex rested on the surface. He stared at it for a moment before tipping it over face down. 

Tara stared up at the windows, watching Paul move around. What was he doing? She was glad he was alive, but he was acting strange. She looked around the vicinity, searching for Daryl. He wasn't around. Is Paul running away? If he was, what was he running from? Was he trying to escape Daryl? She wanted to get out of the car and go up to the apartment, but if Paul was returning to Daryl, she needed to follow him so she could find Daryl. She started her car and shut the headlights off. 

Paul finished packing his clothes and a few personal items. He wouldn't need the rest. If they were going to be moving from state to state, they needed to keep their luggage light. He walked down the hall and back into the living room, shutting lights off as he went. He took one last look around, memories flooding him. He could see himself leaning on the island eating breakfast and watching the TV across the room. He could see him and Alex arguing in the living room, Alex storming out and him storming down the hall. He could see them first moving in, boxes and furniture everywhere. He'd thought he was happy, but that happiness was nothing compared to the happiness he would soon share with Daryl. He left the apartment, shutting the door and walking down the stairs. 

Tara sat up a bit straighter when Paul came back out with a duffle bag and a back pack. She frowned. He is running. She waited until he got into the car before putting her own in drive. He backed out of the parking spot and slowly pulled out of the apartment's parking lot. She ducked again and waited for him to pass before turning her car and following him. She took turns slowly, making sure to keep just out of his view. 

Paul looked in his rear view mirror. He knew she was following him. It was part of the plan. His heart raced. He swallowed thickly. His hands shook where they gripped the steering wheel. Could he really go through with this? He and Tara were close friends. They've been there for each other in heart breaks, survived arguments, shared secrets and protected each other from unwanted attention. He teared up, starting to gasp for breath. Shit. He wasn't sure he could do this. He stopped the car at a red light and looked in the rear view mirror. Tara's car was right behind him, but he couldn't see her face. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and imagining Daryl being right beside him. 

'Ya got this, baby. I know ya can do this. Deep breaths, baby. Just remember ta breathe.'

He opened his eyes as the light turned green. He took his foot off the brake and put it on the gas gently. The car moved forward and he smiled. He had to protect Daryl. He would protect Daryl... no matter the cost. He drove the car out of the city and down a road into the forest. 

Tara frowned. Where was he going? She followed after him, turning down the road leading into the forest. She turned her headlights on so she wouldn't hit anything, cursing herself because now Paul could possibly know she was following him. He could be leading her into a trap. She should call for back up. She reached for her phone and glanced at it. Shit...

No bars. She had no service. 

She tossed the phone aside and checked her holster. Feeling her gun there made her feel a bit safer. She was a good cop. She was a good fighter. She'll be fine. She took a deep breath, parking just out of sight of the cabin that Paul drove up to. The lights were on in the cabin and she could barely see a figure standing in the kitchen. Paul got out and grabbed his bags from the back before walking into the cabin. She carefully got out of the car, shutting the door gently so she didn't alert them of her presence anymore than she possibly already had. She saw Paul go into the kitchen and kiss Daryl. 

She ducked down a bit and walked closer to the cabin. She hugged the wall and followed the length of it to the kitchen window. She leaned up very slowly and peeked into the window. Daryl was feeding Paul some kind of meat from a skillet. They were whispering to each other, but she couldn't hear them. She watched for a while, seeing how Paul smiles as Daryl starts swaying them into a slow dance. She'd never seen Paul smile like that. Tara turned away from the window and went to a different window. She peeked into the front room, spotting the desk with the dark monitors. Above the monitors were pictures of Paul. She clenched her teeth. Daryl had been stalking Paul at first. She left the window and carefully went around back, keeping low and in the shadows. She spotted a shed and went over to it. It was unlocked, so she opened it and grabbed her flashlight from her jacket pocket. She turned it on and gasped at what she saw. Animal traps, tarps, guns, daggers and a few bins filled the space. She went up to a bin and opened it. Inside were smaller box and she opened a few. Jewelry seemed to fill just about every box. She closed the bin and opened another bin. 

Alex's jacket was at the top. 

She stepped back in shock, dropping her flashlight and stepping on a bear trap. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor painfully. The bear trap bit into her ankle tightly, puncturing the skin. Warm blood slid down her skin and saturated her pant leg. She whimpered, reaching for her flashlight. She sat up a bit and shined the beam down on her ankle. She had no idea how to release the trap. She put the flashlight in her mouth to free her hand and used both hands to try to force the trap open, but it only made it dig deeper into her skin. She cried out again, the flashlight dropping from her mouth. 

The shed door opened and a light turned on suddenly. She gasped and whirled around. Daryl leaned against the sturdy wall, arms crossed and smirking. Paul peeked over his shoulder, hair up in a bun with a few strands framing his face. She stared at them, heart racing and blood seeping down into her shoe. 

“Look, baby... we caught ourselves a rodent.” Daryl chuckled softly. Paul hid his smile in Daryl's shoulder, his hand sliding up the man's bicep. 

Tara glared at him, tears of pain sliding down her cheeks. “Paul... please... let me go.”

Paul looked away, fingers gripping into the sleeve of Daryl's shirt. Daryl shook his head, his own hair pulled back and swaying with the movement. “No can do, Tara... I warned ya. S'yer own fault fer not listenin.”

Tara swallowed thickly. “What did you do to Agent Rick, Daryl?”

Daryl laughed. “It wasn't me!” He looked over his shoulder at Paul. “Wanna tell her what ya did, baby?”

Tara's eyes widened and snapped to Paul's face. “... Paul..?”

Paul stepped closer to Daryl's back. He couldn't meet Tara's eyes, so he hid his face between Daryl's shoulder blades. Daryl smirked. “Baby's still a little shy 'n new ta the trade.” He turned to Paul and reached up to pet Paul's cheek. “Why don't ya go back inside 'n we'll be right there?”

Paul nodded and glanced at Tara. Her heart sank. Paul's eyes held madness in them. A madness that matched Daryl's... if not worse. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders and kissed the man deeply before turning and walking back into the cabin. Daryl turned to Tara, licking his lips. “He ain't yer's no more, Tara.” Daryl stepped further into the shed, reaching for a shovel in the corner by the door. 

“... What did you do to him?”

Daryl smirked as he inspected the shovel. “I set 'im free from 'imself...” He looked down at Tara. “He's mine now.” The shovel was swung with powerful strength. It hit the side of Tara's head with a loud 'thwang' and she flopped down on the floor, unconscious. Daryl whistled as he grabbed a red rag from the table and wiped the shovel clean. He put it back in it's spot and knelt down to release the trap. It would need to be cleaned later, but for now he had other things to take care of. He picked Tara up and carried her into the house. 

Paul had set out a tarp on the floor and gathered some black rope. He turned when the back door opened and Daryl carried Tara in. Daryl grinned at him and laid Tara out on the tarp. Paul knelt down and tied Tara's hand and feet with the rope. Daryl stepped back to admire Paul work. Paul took Tara's knife and gun away, setting them on the desk near by out of her reach. He stood up and turned to Daryl, searching for his approval. Daryl chuckled and reached out, pulling him close. 

“Well done, baby.”

Paul smiled and leaned up to kiss Daryl. “How long before she wakes up?”

“Could be a couple two or three hours.” Daryl kissed down Paul's neck. “... Yer sure yer okay with this, baby? She's yer best friend.” He leaned back to look Paul in the eye. 

“...” Paul looked down. “... We can't let her go.” His fingers fidgeted with Daryl's belt, not looking to undo it, but just needing something to do. “She knows about you... and now she knows about what I did to that FBI agent.”

“She ain't got the murder weapons...”

“But she could lead them here.”

“We'll be long gone...”

Paul looked up at Daryl, eyebrows furrowed with confusion and hurt. “... Why're you trying to stop me from killing her? You don't think I can do it?”

“... I ain't. I just wanna make sure yer okay with this. If ya need me to, I can kill her.” Daryl reached up, petting Paul's cheek. “I don't want ya ta do nothin ya ain't comfortable with.” He turned Paul to face Tara's bound body. “Look at her 'n tell me ya can kill her... tell me ya want to kill her.”

Paul stared down at Tara. She was still bleeding from her ankle, and now bleeding from her head. He remembered when they first met. He remembered when they kissed after dating for a brief time, and both hating it. He remembered all the fun they had through the years. He remembered all the tears and the pain they shared. He remembered all the arguments they had and forgiving each other because they were best friends and couldn't live without each other. He looked over his shoulder into Daryl's eyes. He couldn't live without Daryl now. The man had become the most important person in his life. 

“... I want to kill her. I want to protect you.”

Daryl smirked. “Alright, baby...”

 

When Tara woke up, she groaned in pain. Her head and her ankle throbbed. She'd lost quite a bit of blood and it made her dizzy. She sat up, and found she couldn't move her hands and feet very well. She blinked the blurred vision away and looked down at her hands and feet to find them bound by tight, black rope. She struggled against them weakly and gave up after a couple minutes. She looked around the room, recognizing it as the front room. There was a bed in the corner under the window. The desk was across from the bed. Straight ahead was the kitchen with an island and a door leading to the back yard. She couldn't see either of the men. She sighed. She needed to get out of here. Ont he desk was her gun and butterfly knife. She moved to get up on her knees, but the front door opened and Paul walked in. 

“I wouldn't do that, Tara...” He whispered as Daryl walked in behind him. 

She stared at them, fear gripping her chest. “... What're you going to do to me?” She looked at Paul first, and then at Daryl.

Daryl grinned and moved over to the bed, Tara's eyes followed him. “I ain't gonna do nothin.” He flopped down on it, hands behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles. “... This is all Paul.”

Paul shut the door, holding his katana. Tara stared at it. It was the same one missing from the dojo, the same one she suspected murdered Agent Rick Grimes. 

“Paul... please don't do this.” She whimpered, trying to squirm away. She was weak from the blood loss and her right leg was useless from the pain. “We... we've been through so much together.” Tears began streaming down her face as Paul continued to walk up to her. “I-I know we've had our fair share of arguments, but I've always been there for you.”

“Sorry, Tara... but, I have to protect Daryl.” Paul stepped closer, removing the katana from it's sheath. “You know too much... and he did warn you. You should've listened.”

“I-I couldn't... I couldn't just...” Tara sobbed and looked down. “Paul... you're my best friend! I thought you were in danger!” She looked back up at him. “I'm a cop! I could tell Daryl was dangerous! I didn't want you to get hurt!”

Paul smiled. “Daryl's not hurting me... he's helping me. He makes me happy. He makes me feel things that I thought I'd never feel.” He sighed and looked over at Daryl dreamily. He chuckled when Daryl winked at him and licked his lips seductively. “... I'm finally the person I want to be.” He looked back down at Tara. “... And you're trying to take him from me. I can't forgive that.”

She sobbed more and lowered her head, ready to accept her fate.


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE GOOD ENDING!

Daryl watched as Paul ran his fingers lightly over the blade of the katana. The window next to the bed was open to let the cool, fall breeze in. He licked his lips, getting hard in his jeans at the murderous look in Paul's eyes. Tara continued to beg with Paul, trying to pull him back from his madness. A twig snapping outside had Daryl tensing and turning to the window. He sat up, reaching for the dagger he kept under his pillow. Paul looked over at him, sensing Daryl's tension. 

“... What is it?”

“Shh! Get down...” Daryl crawled down on the floor. Paul followed his example, kneeling on the floor. 

Tara's eyes widened. Someone was outside. “HEL-!”

Daryl pounced on her, slapping his hand over her mouth. When she struggled and continued to scream against his hand, he slammed the hilt of his knife into the back of her head. She groaned in pain, slumping on the ground. Her hair was matted with blood, skin pale and sweaty. Paul glared down at her. He looked toward the door, hearing boots on the front porch. He looked over at Daryl as the intruder knocked slowly three times. They both held their breath, staying silent. Tara was unconscious on the tar again. The door knob turned and the door started opening. Paul shot up, slamming his body into the door to keep it shut. He looked over his shoulder at Daryl in alarm. Daryl growled and turned, hurrying through the kitchen to the back door.

“... Paul... I know you're in there.”

Paul tensed. Morgan? What the fuck was he doing here? How did he even find this place? His heart and mind raced in fear and confusion. He heard the back door click shut and snapped his head to it. Daryl doesn't stand a chance against Morgan!

“Paul, I just want to talk.”

Shit! What should he do?!

Daryl peeked around the corner of the cabin, eyeing the man in the tan trench coat standing on his front porch. He glared, dagger in hand. He recognized the man as Paul's partner at the dojo. What the fuck was he doing here? How did he even find this place? Had he followed Tara? Either way, he had to be gotten rid of. He stepped away from the corner of the cabin, keeping to the shadows of the trees around them and stepping lightly, avoiding twigs and sticks. He stopped behind Paul's car and peeked out. Morgan was still at the door. 

“Paul... I'm worried about you. Tara's car is a mile down the road. Is she in there with you?”

Paul swallowed thickly and looked down at Tara's unconscious form, bleeding and slowly dying. He leaned his head against the door, eyes closing tightly. 'Hurry up, Daryl, and get rid of him!' 

Morgan frowned. The lights were on, he'd heard talking. It was silent now. Someone was on the other side of the door, stopping him from entering. He sighed and stepped away from the door and moved toward the front window. He looked inside, eyes widening at the sight of Tara on the floor. “Tara!” He turned to hurry back to the door. 

Daryl growled and ran forward. He slammed his body into Morgan, pinning him to the log wall by the door. Morgan grunted in pain. He glared over his shoulder. He doesn't know who this man is, but he didn't care. He needed to save Tara. He slammed his elbow back into Daryl's stomach, then pushed away from the wall with all his might. Daryl stumbled backwards, nearly falling off the porch. Morgan turned to him, bringing his hands up in a defensive position. 

“I don't know who you are, but I don't have time to deal with you.” Morgan glared. “Let me take Tara to a hospital.”

Daryl clutched his knife tighter. “... Sorry, can't let ya do that. She knows too much 'bout me.”

“She's a cop, that's her job.” Morgan stepped back, eyes flicking to the rather large hunting know in Daryl's hand. 

“Exactly. See, cops 'n I don't exactly get along.”

Morgan frowned, recalling seeing a report on the news about Agent Grimes going missing. “You killed that FBI agent, didn't you?”

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. “Nah... wasn't me.. but, I'm very proud of the person that did kill him.”

Paul pulled the door open just a tiny bit so he could hear what they were saying. “...” He bit his bottom lip nervously. 'Just kill him, Daryl!'

Morgan glanced at the door, seeing a bit of light peeking through it. He moved his right foot an inch, ready to sprint for the door. “... Be that as it may... I can't let you kill Tara.” He moved quickly, shoving through the door. 

“SHIT!” Daryl chased after him immediately. 

Paul grunted, flying back into the wall as the door was forced open. His head slammed into the wall, blurring his vision and making his ears ring. He blinked, seeing Daryl and Morgan wrestling on the ground. Daryl's knife was sent skidding across the floor near Tara when Morgan slammed Daryl's hand into the floor multiple times. Paul tried to get up, but his vision swam, forcing him to stay on the floor. Tara groaned as she began to rouse. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but she couldn't move.

Daryl rolled them over and started punching Morgan's face. Morgan struggled under him. He managed to grab Daryl's shirt and shoved Daryl's body forward in a roll. Daryl grunted when his back hit the floor painfully. Morgan rolled onto his hands and knees, bleeding from his nose and a cut on his eyebrow. He looked over at Tara, taking in her bleeding head and ankle. He needed to get her to a hospital... very soon. He looked over at Paul, who was starting to get up. He needed to decide what to do. Go for the dagger and take Daryl down with it... or go for the gun and kill them both. He looked at Paul again. Could he kill Paul, however?

Daryl rolled onto his hands and knees. His eyes assessed the situation the same as Morgan. Paul was finally starting to come back to his senses. The gun lay on the desk, just barely out of Daryl's and Paul's reach. His hunting knife was within Tara's reach, but she was too weak to use it. Morgan could lunge for it... and if he was anything like Paul, he could use it like an extension of his body. He could tackle Morgan again, but the man was a martial artist like Paul. Daryl had seen them both in action. Daryl growled and flicked his eyes to the closet by the back door. He could get his crossbow. He looked at Paul, who met his gaze. 

Paul smirked and nodded. He knew exactly what Daryl was thinking. He lunged for the gun at the same time that Morgan lunged for the knife. Daryl turned and ran for his crossbow in the closet. Morgan snatched up the knife at the same time that Paul grabbed the gun. Morgan stood up and stared down at Paul. Paul stayed on his knees, gun trained on Morgan, arm hovering over Tara's weak body. 

“Don't do it, Paul... this isn't you.” Morgan spoke softly, keeping his voice low and even. 

“... Yes... it is.” Paul smiled. “For the first time in my life, I feel like myself. I've always known I was different, but I didn't know what it was... Daryl showed me, though.” Tara glanced up at Morgan, keeping still. She need to time it right. “Can't you see, Morgan? I'm happy. Daryl makes me happy.”

“That doesn't mean you should let him kill.” Morgan gripped the knife tighter.

Paul laughed. “You've got it all wrong, Morgan. I don't just “let” Daryl kill... we're gonna do it together now. He's gonna show me all the ways there are to kill someone and get away with it! This is what I want!”

Morgan glanced around. He couldn't see or hear Daryl anymore. “Are you sure that's what he wants? He seems to have ran away... abandoned you.”

Paul laughed and shook his head. “... He hasn't abandoned me... he's doing what he does best.” He paused, glancing toward the window above the bed with a dreamy smile. “... He's hunting.”

Tara's hand shot up, grabbing the gun and twisting it out of Paul's hand. She yanked Paul down on top of her, adrenaline aiding her strength. Morgan stepped to the side, avoiding a bullet as the gun went off. An arrow flew through the window, catching in Morgan's shoulder instead of his head. Morgan cried out in pain, dropping the knife in his hand. He stumbled. His vision swam. He reached up to pull the arrow out, his hand missing a few times. He finally yanked it out, but his legs got weak and he collapsed to the floor, leaning against the bed. The poisoned arrow fell to the floor next to him. 

Paul and Tara wrestled around, her blood getting all over their clothes and skin. The gun skittered across the floor under the desk chair. Paul finally pinned her down, arms behind her back. Daryl walked in through the front door. He took in Paul's messy hair and the blood smears on his arms and cheek. He grinned. 

“Hey there, sexy.”

Paul looked up and giggled. “Hey, handsome. Come here often?”

“I will if you do.” Daryl walked over to Morgan and picked up the arrow. He held it up, smirking as he inspected the arrow head with bits of blood on it. Moran blinked, feeling tingling in his toes and fingers. “The toxin of the Hooded Pitohui... can be lethal in large doses. In smaller doses, however... it causes tingling 'n numbness... kinda like an epidural, but more spread out.” He tapped the feathered end of the arrow against Morgan's head. “The bird is in Papua New Guinea, but...” He grinned. “Gotta love the black market.”

Morgan glared up at him, trying very hard to move his arms and legs. He was unsuccessful. He couldn't even feel them. He looked at Paul who was still sitting on Tara, but the man was watching Daryl with such love and lust in his eyes. 

“This is the first time I've seen you use the crossbow. I must say, it's very arousing.” Paul licked his lips, roving his eyes over Daryl's pronounced biceps. He grinned and chuckled when Daryl flexed for him playfully.

Tara rolled her eyes. “Paul.. get off me.”

Paul looked down at her and smiled. “... No.” He looked back at Daryl and nodded at Morgan. “What should we do about him?”

Daryl shrugged and looked down at Morgan. “Don't worry 'bout him. He'll die soon enough.” He chuckled. “I wasn't expectin company. Sorry fer the mess, man... ya came at a bad time.” He knelt down to get eye level with Morgan. “I really wish ya hadn't come 'ere. With Paul leavin, someone needs ta stay 'n take care'a his shop. Now... who's gonna teach all them kids ta defend themselves? 'm disappointed in ya, Morgan.” Morgan couldn't even speak. His throat was beginning to close up. Daryl smirked. “I see the poison's makin its way through your respiratory system now.”

Tara's eyes widened. “I thought you used a smaller dose! You're just gonna let him die slowly?!”

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her. “Never said how much I used... just that larger doses are fatal.” He looked back at Morgan. “S'yer own fault.” He patted Morgan's shoulder and stood up. “Alright, baby... let's finish this.”

Paul smiled up at him. “Can we have sex after this?”

Daryl licked his lips. “Get a little bit more bloody 'n I'll let ya do whatever the fuck ya want ta me.”

“Fuck...” Paul looked down at Tara, debating how to do it. He was gonna just slice her head off with his katana, but it was in the corner by the door. The gun was under the desk chair ahead of him and the knife was under the bed. “Baby, I don't know what to do.”

Daryl smirked. “Ya got a whole brain full of martial arts techniques. Use one'a them.”

“Those are all defensive.” Paul huffed, starting to pout and get irritated. 

Daryl walked over to them and knelt down next to Paul. “Ya got this, baby. I have faith in ya.” He reached up, running a bloody hand through Paul's hair. “Think about it. Ya got 'er pinned down. She's weak from blood loss, but her adrenaline's startin ta give her strength.”

Paul leaned into his hand, breathing in his scent. He could snap her neck. He could suffocate her, squeeze her neck until she just stopped breathing, then he could go for his katana and slice her head off like he'd wanted to in the first place. He sighed softly as Daryl kissed down his neck, leaving little love bites in his skin. Tara looked over her shoulder at them. They were distracted with each other. She squirmed, trying to get one of her hands free, but Paul felt her movement and held her wrists tighter. 

“Baby, you're distracting me.” Paul pouted, nudging Daryl away with his shoulder. 

Daryl chuckled and leaned away. “Sorry, baby...” He looked down at Tara, whistling softly. “'m impressed she's lasted this long. Usually people bleed out by now.” Tara glared at him and he chuckled. “She's even still got a fire in 'er.”

Paul looked down at her. “Yeah, she's always been stubborn.”

Morgan watched them talk. He looked down at his limp hand, and the hilt of the dagger just peeking out from under the bed. He breathed deeply and blinked, fingers twitching. He swallowed thickly, nearly gagging on his own mucus. He clenched his teeth, feeling his adrenaline running. His heart raced. His hand moved an inch, and then another inch. He latched onto the dagger weakly. 

Paul shifted, pushing his knee down on Tara's wrists to keep her down. He leaned forward for the dagger. Daryl suddenly fell to the side, crossbow flying and smacking Paul in the head. Morgan sank the dagger into Daryl's shoulder and flopped to the side limply. Tara shot up as Paul fell to the other side of her. She grabbed the gun. Paul scrambled across the floor and grabbed the katana. Daryl shoved Morgan off himself and sat up. He froze, the gun pressing into his forehead. Tara was leaning heavily on the desk, but her arm and hand were firm. 

“Don't... move...” She panted, sweating from moving so much in so little time. Morgan smiled at her weakly from behind Daryl. He coughed up blood. He closed his eyes... and drew his last shaky breath. “That goes for you, too, Paul. If you move, I will kill him.”

Paul froze, katana in hand. His heart raced, eyes flicking back and forth between Tara and Daryl. Daryl glanced at him, and smirked. 'Don't worry, baby, I got this.' He lashed out with his boot, kicking Tara's wounded ankle. She screamed out in pain. She pulled the trigger, but she was seconds late. Daryl had ducked to the side, arm wrapping around her and pulling her down on her knees. 

“KILL HER!”

Paul jolted and hurried forward. He raised the katana and brought it down swiftly, cutting Tara's head clean off. It bounced on the tarp and rolled under the desk. Blood poured from the decapitated neck. Daryl let the body drop to the floor. He panted and plopped backwards on his ass. Paul sighed softly. He looked over at Daryl. Daryl grinned and motioned him to come over. Paul chuckled and walked over to him. He knelt down over Daryl's lap. They were both a bloody mess from wrestling around in Tara's blood covering the tarp and seeping onto the hard wood floor. They kissed lovingly, hands starting to remove clothing. Daryl groaned and winced in pain when his shirt pulled at the dagger in his shoulder. Paul leaned back and looked at the knife. 

“Baby, you're hurt...” He looked at the dagger mournfully. His beautiful Daryl was hurt. 

“It's fine, baby...” Daryl grinned and leaned in to nip Paul's neck. “Don't take it out, yet...”

Paul looked down at him. “What..?”

“I like a lil pain when I orgasm... so when I cum, I want yer cock in my ass and I want ya to pull the dagger out.” Daryl shoved Paul's jeans off and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's hard cock. He stroked it teasingly. “Just rip my shirt off...”

Paul groaned and bit his bottom lip. He gently took hold of the shirt wear it was already ripped from the knife and gave it a good yank. The sound of Daryl's shirt ripping made his cock pulse. His baby was bleeding a bit and he leaned down to lick the blood up. He finished ripping the shirt and tossed it aside. They kissed deeply, tongues dancing and twirling against each other, hands spreading blood over skin. Daryl's pants were the next to go, being tossed aside as well. He bucked his hips into Daryl's hand and sucked a line of hickies down the man's neck.

Daryl shoved him away and he fell back on the floor in a puddle of blood. He stared up at Daryl, licking his lips as his boyfriend knelt down and swallowed his cock. “Fuck, baby...” Paul groaned, tilting his head back, a bit of blood getting in his hair. He looked down the length of his body, watching Daryl's head bob between his legs. Daryl's tongue was wicked, flicking over the slit in the head and rubbing over all the right spots. He reached down, gripping into Daryl's hair as his boyfriend swallowed him down his throat. “Daryl... baby... stop, I'm gonna cum.”

Daryl sat up, licking his lips. Paul pulled him down into a deep kiss before rolling them over. He settled between Daryl's legs, grinding their hips together. He kissed down Daryl's neck, shoving three fingers into the man's mouth. Daryl groaned, sucking and soaking those fingers in saliva. Daryl's fingers gripped in his hair, pushing down on his head, trying to get him to kiss lower. Paul chuckled and looked up at him, pushing two fingers in gently. Daryl bucked into the fingers, moaning wantonly. 

“Fuckin want yer tongue, babe...”

Paul licked his lips. He spread his fingers apart and rubbed at Daryl's prostate. Daryl whined and looked up at him pleadingly. “Alright, baby...” He kissed lower, leaving little love bites all down Daryl's chest and stomach. He pushed Daryl's legs apart further and removed his fingers.

Daryl panted above him, looking down to watch intently. Paul gave him a wicked smirk, blowing gently on Daryl's wet hole. It twitched and beckoned him. Who was he to deny it? He leaned forward, flicking his tongue over it before pushing in. He held Daryl's cheeks apart with his fingers. Daryl groaned and bucked into his face. Paul growled and wrapped an arm around Daryl's hips, forcing him to lay still. He licked and sucked at Daryl's hole, getting it soaking wet with his saliva. Daryl's cock was twitching and leaking precum.

“Paul.. Paul please... need ya...”

Paul moaned thrusting his tongue in and out a few times before sitting up. He shifted closer, wrapping Daryl's legs around his waist. He pushed in gently, not stopping until he was all the way in. He looked down at Daryl's flushed face, droplets of blood splattered on his cheeks. Blood was still seeping from the knife in his shoulder. Paul groaned. It was a beautiful sight. He leaned down, licking the blood up. He started moving slowly, rocking his hips into Daryl's. Daryl groaned, running his hands over Paul's chest and shoulders, spreading blood over his skin. 

“I'm beginning to think you have a thing for blood, Daryl.” Paul smirked down at him. 

Daryl grinned up at him. “Only when yer covered in it. Now, c'mon... fuck me.”

They kissed deeply, rocking and grinding together. They were surrounded by death and the metallic scent of blood, but it didn't bother them. Daryl seemed even more aroused by it; and Daryl's arousal only heightened Paul's. Daryl groaned and whined, begging Paul to go harder, faster. Paul was hitting his prostate with each thrust, sending Daryl closer and closer to the edge. 

“Paul... 'm gonna cum...” Daryl arched, screaming out. “Pull it out! Pull it out!” 

Paul groaned and reached for the dagger. He grasped the hilt and pulled it out. Blood soaked the blood and poured out from the wound. Daryl screamed out again as he released. His pearly cum mixed with the blood on his stomach. Paul grabbed his shirt from nearby and pressed down on the wound. He continued thrusting, even as Daryl's hole tightened around him. He groaned and thrusts as deep as he could and released. Daryl moaned happily, staring up at Paul with such warmth and content. Paul smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He rested his forehead against Daryl's. 

“Need to get you stitched up.” 

Daryl nodded. “Got a kit in the bathroom...”

Paul gently pulled out and stood up. He stepped over Morgan's body and went into the bathroom. He dug around in the cupboard for a moment until he found the little white box. Daryl was leaning against the bed when he came back out. He got back in Daryl's lap. 

“I've never done this before.”

“S'easy, baby... ya ever sewn before?” Daryl smiled, starting to look a bit pale. The sight made Paul's chest clench. 

“Yeah... back in high school.”

“S'jus like sewin only with human flesh. Just don't dig in too deep.” 

Paul nodded and opened the kit. He disinfected and cleaned the wound first, fingers fumbling with the needle as Daryl continued to bleed. As he applied the stitches, the blood stopped. He sighed heavily and covered the stitches with a bandage. He leaned into Daryl's chest tiredly, wanting to just lay down and sleep. Daryl stroked his hair. 

“I know yer tired, baby... but we gotta shower, pack 'n skip town.” Daryl kissed the top of his head. “Go get in the shower. I'll get some coffee started 'n come join ya in a minute.”

Paul nodded and kissed him softly before standing. He went back into the bathroom and started the shower. Daryl joined him a couple minutes later. They washed each other lovingly, blood turning the water in the tub pink. They kissed and nuzzled, whispering words of love and devotion. It took three washings, but they eventually got all the blood off their skin and out of their hair. They dried and got dressed. Daryl packed their clothes while Paul packed food and the bins of jewelry in the back of the truck. Daryl's bike as well as the bags of clothing and weapons went into the back as well. A tarp covered them up. 

Paul got into the cab and waited while Daryl went inside for one last thing. He looked over at his car and stared at it. He hadn't driven it much. It mostly sat in the parking lot. He'd always walked or jogged to and from the dojo. Alex had hated it and thought it a waste of money. Paul was glad he'd kept it. Their plan hadn't exactly gone the way they'd formed it, but... they were alive and they were together. He'd always wanted to get out of the city and go see places like The Grand Canyon, the Empire State Building and the Washington Monument. Paul smiled. Maybe they'd even go over seas one day. 

Daryl got back into the cab, holding what looked like a diary or a notebook. He set it down between them and started the truck. Paul looked down at it. 

“What's this?” He reached down and picked it up. 

Daryl grinned at him. “The secret ta my success.”

Paul grinned and opened it. “Really? This is what you wanted to share with me?”

“Yup. Go ahead 'n look at it. S'gonna be a long drive.” He backed away from the cabin and turned the truck around. 

As they drove away, the cabin caught fire. Paul didn't look back, too enamored with Daryl's writing. When they got on the high way, Daryl turned the radio on to a classic rock station. He placed his hand over Paul's thigh, thumb rubbing gently. Paul smiled and laid his hand over Daryl's, singing along softly to Scorpions' No One Like You as they drove further and further away from the city that had been his cage.


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE BAD ENDING! PREPARE FOR SOME TEARS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is the same as the beginning of ch. 9. After Morgan dies is when the chapter changes.

Daryl watched as Paul ran his fingers lightly over the blade of the katana. The window next to the bed was open to let the cool, fall breeze in. He licked his lips, getting hard in his jeans at the murderous look in Paul's eyes. Tara continued to beg with Paul, trying to pull him back from his madness. A twig snapping outside had Daryl tensing and turning to the window. He sat up, reaching for the dagger he kept under his pillow. Paul looked over at him, sensing Daryl's tension. 

“... What is it?”

“Shh! Get down...” Daryl crawled down on the floor. Paul followed his example, kneeling on the floor. 

Tara's eyes widened. Someone was outside. “HEL-!”

Daryl pounced on her, slapping his hand over her mouth. When she struggled and continued to scream against his hand, he slammed the hilt of his knife into the back of her head. She groaned in pain, slumping on the ground. Her hair was matted with blood, skin pale and sweaty. Paul glared down at her. He looked toward the door, hearing boots on the front porch. He looked over at Daryl as the intruder knocked slowly three times. They both held their breath, staying silent. Tara was unconscious on the tar again. The door knob turned and the door started opening. Paul shot up, slamming his body into the door to keep it shut. He looked over his shoulder at Daryl in alarm. Daryl growled and turned, hurrying through the kitchen to the back door.

“... Paul... I know you're in there.”

Paul tensed. Morgan? What the fuck was he doing here? How did he even find this place? His heart and mind raced in fear and confusion. He heard the back door click shut and snapped his head to it. Daryl doesn't stand a chance against Morgan!

“Paul, I just want to talk.”

Shit! What should he do?!

Daryl peeked around the corner of the cabin, eyeing the man in the tan trench coat standing on his front porch. He glared, dagger in hand. He recognized the man as Paul's partner at the dojo. What the fuck was he doing here? How did he even find this place? Had he followed Tara? Either way, he had to be gotten rid of. He stepped away from the corner of the cabin, keeping to the shadows of the trees around them and stepping lightly, avoiding twigs and sticks. He stopped behind Paul's car and peeked out. Morgan was still at the door. 

“Paul... I'm worried about you. Tara's car is a mile down the road. Is she in there with you?”

Paul swallowed thickly and looked down at Tara's unconscious form, bleeding and slowly dying. He leaned his head against the door, eyes closing tightly. 'Hurry up, Daryl, and get rid of him!' 

Morgan frowned. The lights were on, he'd heard talking. It was silent now. Someone was on the other side of the door, stopping him from entering. He sighed and stepped away from the door and moved toward the front window. He looked inside, eyes widening at the sight of Tara on the floor. “Tara!” He turned to hurry back to the door. 

Daryl growled and ran forward. He slammed his body into Morgan, pinning him to the log wall by the door. Morgan grunted in pain. He glared over his shoulder. He doesn't know who this man is, but he didn't care. He needed to save Tara. He slammed his elbow back into Daryl's stomach, then pushed away from the wall with all his might. Daryl stumbled backwards, nearly falling off the porch. Morgan turned to him, bringing his hands up in a defensive position. 

“I don't know who you are, but I don't have time to deal with you.” Morgan glared. “Let me take Tara to a hospital.”

Daryl clutched his knife tighter. “... Sorry, can't let ya do that. She knows too much 'bout me.”

“She's a cop, that's her job.” Morgan stepped back, eyes flicking to the rather large hunting know in Daryl's hand. 

“Exactly. See, cops 'n I don't exactly get along.”

Morgan frowned, recalling seeing a report on the news about Agent Grimes going missing. “You killed that FBI agent, didn't you?”

Daryl chuckled and shook his head. “Nah... wasn't me.. but, I'm very proud of the person that did kill him.”

Paul pulled the door open just a tiny bit so he could hear what they were saying. “...” He bit his bottom lip nervously. 'Just kill him, Daryl!'

Morgan glanced at the door, seeing a bit of light peeking through it. He moved his right foot an inch, ready to sprint for the door. “... Be that as it may... I can't let you kill Tara.” He moved quickly, shoving through the door. 

“SHIT!” Daryl chased after him immediately. 

Paul grunted, flying back into the wall as the door was forced open. His head slammed into the wall, blurring his vision and making his ears ring. He blinked, seeing Daryl and Morgan wrestling on the ground. Daryl's knife was sent skidding across the floor near Tara when Morgan slammed Daryl's hand into the floor multiple times. Paul tried to get up, but his vision swam, forcing him to stay on the floor. Tara groaned as she began to rouse. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but she couldn't move.

Daryl rolled them over and started punching Morgan's face. Morgan struggled under him. He managed to grab Daryl's shirt and shoved Daryl's body forward in a roll. Daryl grunted when his back hit the floor painfully. Morgan rolled onto his hands and knees, bleeding from his nose and a cut on his eyebrow. He looked over at Tara, taking in her bleeding head and ankle. He needed to get her to a hospital... very soon. He looked over at Paul, who was starting to get up. He needed to decide what to do. Go for the dagger and take Daryl down with it... or go for the gun and kill them both. He looked at Paul again. Could he kill Paul, however?

Daryl rolled onto his hands and knees. His eyes assessed the situation the same as Morgan. Paul was finally starting to come back to his senses. The gun lay on the desk, just barely out of Daryl's and Paul's reach. His hunting knife was within Tara's reach, but she was too weak to use it. Morgan could lunge for it... and if he was anything like Paul, he could use it like an extension of his body. He could tackle Morgan again, but the man was a martial artist like Paul. Daryl had seen them both in action. Daryl growled and flicked his eyes to the closet by the back door. He could get his crossbow. He looked at Paul, who met his gaze. 

Paul smirked and nodded. He knew exactly what Daryl was thinking. He lunged for the gun at the same time that Morgan lunged for the knife. Daryl turned and ran for his crossbow in the closet. Morgan snatched up the knife at the same time that Paul grabbed the gun. Morgan stood up and stared down at Paul. Paul stayed on his knees, gun trained on Morgan, arm hovering over Tara's weak body. 

“Don't do it, Paul... this isn't you.” Morgan spoke softly, keeping his voice low and even. 

“... Yes... it is.” Paul smiled. “For the first time in my life, I feel like myself. I've always known I was different, but I didn't know what it was... Daryl showed me, though.” Tara glanced up at Morgan, keeping still. She need to time it right. “Can't you see, Morgan? I'm happy. Daryl makes me happy.”

“That doesn't mean you should let him kill.” Morgan gripped the knife tighter.

Paul laughed. “You've got it all wrong, Morgan. I don't just “let” Daryl kill... we're gonna do it together now. He's gonna show me all the ways there are to kill someone and get away with it! This is what I want!”

Morgan glanced around. He couldn't see or hear Daryl anymore. “Are you sure that's what he wants? He seems to have ran away... abandoned you.”

Paul laughed and shook his head. “... He hasn't abandoned me... he's doing what he does best.” He paused, glancing toward the window above the bed with a dreamy smile. “... He's hunting.”

Tara's hand shot up, grabbing the gun and twisting it out of Paul's hand. She yanked Paul down on top of her, adrenaline aiding her strength. Morgan stepped to the side, avoiding a bullet as the gun went off. An arrow flew through the window, catching in Morgan's shoulder instead of his head. Morgan cried out in pain, dropping the knife in his hand. He stumbled. His vision swam. He reached up to pull the arrow out, his hand missing a few times. He finally yanked it out, but his legs got weak and he collapsed to the floor, leaning against the bed. The poisoned arrow fell to the floor next to him. 

Paul and Tara wrestled around, her blood getting all over their clothes and skin. The gun skittered across the floor under the desk chair. Paul finally pinned her down, arms behind her back. Daryl walked in through the front door. He took in Paul's messy hair and the blood smears on his arms and cheek. He grinned. 

“Hey there, sexy.”

Paul looked up and giggled. “Hey, handsome. Come here often?”

“I will if you do.” Daryl walked over to Morgan and picked up the arrow. He held it up, smirking as he inspected the arrow head with bits of blood on it. Moran blinked, feeling tingling in his toes and fingers. “The toxin of the Hooded Pitohui... can be lethal in large doses. In smaller doses, however... it causes tingling 'n numbness... kinda like an epidural, but more spread out.” He tapped the feathered end of the arrow against Morgan's head. “The bird is in Papua New Guinea, but...” He grinned. “Gotta love the black market.”

Morgan glared up at him, trying very hard to move his arms and legs. He was unsuccessful. He couldn't even feel them. He looked at Paul who was still sitting on Tara, but the man was watching Daryl with such love and lust in his eyes. 

“This is the first time I've seen you use the crossbow. I must say, it's very arousing.” Paul licked his lips, roving his eyes over Daryl's pronounced biceps. He grinned and chuckled when Daryl flexed for him playfully.

Tara rolled her eyes. “Paul.. get off me.”

Paul looked down at her and smiled. “... No.” He looked back at Daryl and nodded at Morgan. “What should we do about him?”

Daryl shrugged and looked down at Morgan. “Don't worry 'bout him. He'll die soon enough.” He chuckled. “I wasn't expectin company. Sorry fer the mess, man... ya came at a bad time.” He knelt down to get eye level with Morgan. “I really wish ya hadn't come 'ere. With Paul leavin, someone needs ta stay 'n take care'a his shop. Now... who's gonna teach all them kids ta defend themselves? 'm disappointed in ya, Morgan.” Morgan couldn't even speak. His throat was beginning to close up. Daryl smirked. “I see the poison's makin its way through your respiratory system now.”

Tara's eyes widened. “I thought you used a smaller dose! You're just gonna let him die slowly?!”

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her. “Never said how much I used... just that larger doses are fatal.” He looked back at Morgan. “S'yer own fault.” He patted Morgan's shoulder and stood up. “Alright, baby... let's finish this.”

Paul smiled up at him. “Can we have sex after this?”

Daryl licked his lips. “Get a little bit more bloody 'n I'll let ya do whatever the fuck ya want ta me.”

“Fuck...” Paul looked down at Tara, debating how to do it. He was gonna just slice her head off with his katana, but it was in the corner by the door. The gun was under the desk chair ahead of him and the knife was under the bed. “Baby, I don't know what to do.”

Daryl smirked. “Ya got a whole brain full of martial arts techniques. Use one'a them.”

“Those are all defensive.” Paul huffed, starting to pout and get irritated. 

Daryl walked over to them and knelt down next to Paul. “Ya got this, baby. I have faith in ya.” He reached up, running a bloody hand through Paul's hair. “Think about it. Ya got 'er pinned down. She's weak from blood loss, but her adrenaline's startin ta give her strength.”

Paul leaned into his hand, breathing in his scent. He could snap her neck. He could suffocate her, squeeze her neck until she just stopped breathing, then he could go for his katana and slice her head off like he'd wanted to in the first place. He sighed softly as Daryl kissed down his neck, leaving little love bites in his skin. Tara looked over her shoulder at them. They were distracted with each other. She squirmed, trying to get one of her hands free, but Paul felt her movement and held her wrists tighter. 

“Baby, you're distracting me.” Paul pouted, nudging Daryl away with his shoulder. 

Daryl chuckled and leaned away. “Sorry, baby...” He looked down at Tara, whistling softly. “'m impressed she's lasted this long. Usually people bleed out by now.” Tara glared at him and he chuckled. “She's even still got a fire in 'er.”

Paul looked down at her. “Yeah, she's always been stubborn.”

Morgan watched them talk. He looked down at his limp hand, and the hilt of the dagger just peeking out from under the bed. He breathed deeply and blinked, fingers twitching. He swallowed thickly, nearly gagging on his own mucus. He clenched his teeth, feeling his adrenaline running. His heart raced. His hand moved an inch, and then another inch. He latched onto the dagger weakly. 

Paul shifted, pushing his knee down on Tara's wrists to keep her down. He leaned forward for the dagger. Daryl suddenly fell to the side, crossbow flying and smacking Paul in the head. Morgan sank the dagger into Daryl's shoulder and flopped to the side limply. Tara shot up as Paul fell to the other side of her. She grabbed the gun. Paul scrambled across the floor and grabbed the katana. Daryl shoved Morgan off himself and sat up. He froze, the gun pressing into his forehead. Tara was leaning heavily on the desk, but her arm and hand were firm. Daryl growled and lunged at her, grabbing her wrist. Tara pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through Daryl's chest. 

“NOOO!” Paul's eyes were wide, watching as Daryl's hand slowly released Tara's wrist. “DARYL!” Paul ran forward, shoving Tara aside and wrapping his arms around Daryl's torso before the man could hit the floor. “Daryl! Daryl!” Tears filled Paul's eyes. He could barely breathe, his chest hurt so bad and his heart raced. “Baby, baby look at me...”

Daryl's eyes opened. He rasped out weakly. “Paul...” He coughed, blood spitting out into Paul's face and neck. He ignored it, reaching up to pet Daryl's cheek and lips. 

“Please... please, don't leave me...”

“Don't... let 'em... have me.... burn... everything...” Daryl swallowed, only to cough again.

Paul sobbed, leaning down to kiss Daryl deeply. Daryl kissed back weakly, starting to go limp in Paul's arms. Paul pulled back, rocking slowly back and forth as he sobbed into Daryl's neck. “Baby... baby please.”

Tara stood slowly, gun in hand. She stared at the scene, almost crying herself. She hated seeing Paul in such terrible pain. She looked away, gripping the gun tightly. This man wasn't her friend anymore. She turned to the door. She needed to get to her car and radio for help. 

Daryl drew his last shaky breath. “Love... you...”

Paul shook his head, crying harder as Daryl's eyes slid shut. “... No... no no no...” He leaned over Daryl's face, sliding his fingers through Daryl's hair. “Look at me... please... show me those blue eyes... Daryl... DARYL!” Daryl remained unmoving. Paul sat up slowly, starting to breathe harder. He screamed, reaching up to wrap his bloody fingers in his hair. 

Tara jolted, stumbling into the door frame. She looked over her shoulder. Paul was motionless, staring down at Daryl's body in front of him. She stared at his back in slight worry. The man's hands moved, reaching into his pocket for something. She tensed. His hand came back with a hair tie. His long, bloodied hair went into a top knot on his head. Tara barely dared to breathe. Her eyes followed his movements as he reached for the katana next to him. 

“... You... fucking... bitch...”

Tara gasped and shoved herself off the door way. She stumbled out onto the porch and misjudged her steps. She flew down the stairs, falling to the ground painfully. She grunted in pain, Paul's steps on the porch sent her crawling away. She pushed herself up off the ground, limping down the driveway. She looked over her shoulder. Paul was slow to come down the steps. She panted and turned, running into the trees instead, hopeful to lose him in the forest. She ran as fast as her leg allowed her, heart pounding in her chest and vision wavering from the blood loss. 

Her legs buckled and she leaned against a tree, panting heavily and sweat sliding down her face. She reached up to rub the sweat away. It was cold out. The chill in the air felt good on her heated skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms and the hairs on the back of her skin stood on end as she looked around. It was fairly foggy out, giving the forest an extra creepy factor. She swallowed thickly. Had she lost Paul? Where was she even? She listened intently, hoping to hear a car driving along the high way. Instead, she heard whistling.

She tensed, looking around for the source of the song. She stepped around the tree, eyes straining to see in the dark. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around. Her ankle screamed in pain, sending her to the ground just as Paul swung the katana. The blade lodged into the tree's bark. She looked up at him, sobbing in pain and fear as she tried to crawl away. 

“Paul... Paul, please...” 

Paul looked down at her, gently pulling the blade out of the tree. “Why..?”

“Paul...”

“Why should I show you any mercy when you've taken away the one thing that meant the world to me?” He stepped closer to her, his furious eyes hauntingly beautiful in the moonlight. 

“H-He tried to kill me! You both tried to kill me!” She backed into another tree, shaking and shivering. 

“You were trying to separate us. You were trying to take him from me.” Paul growled, gripping the katana tighter. “... I hope you're fucking happy, Tara.... CAUSE YOU SUCCEDED!” He brought the blade down on her shoulder. It sliced through her skin down to the bone. She screamed in agony. “HE WAS MY WORLD!” He yanked the blade out and brought it down on her other shoulder. “HE WAS MY EVERYTHING!” He yanked it out again, panting and sobbing. He stared down at her. “... I will never... love... again...” He swung the blade one last time, slicing her head clean off. Her head rolled down her chest, landing at his feet. 

Paul turned away, walking slowly back to the cabin. He stood outside, looking at the open door for a moment. He sobbed softly, the breeze blowing through his hair gently. He sniffled and walked up the steps and inside. He looked at Daryl's body for a moment, tears streaming down his face. He walked to the bed and reached down for the duffle bag. He opened it and started collecting his clothes, weapons and a few books. He walked over to the desk and opened it. Inside was Daryl's journal, all the tips and secrets to his success. Paul sniffled and added it to his duffle bag. 

He knelt down to Daryl's body again and leaned down, kissing those pale lips gently. “I love you... I'll never forget you.” 

He gently lifted Daryl's body and took off the winged vest. He laid Daryl's body down gently and slid the vest on. He stood up and collected Daryl's crossbow. He laid it on the bed along with the quiver. He cleaned his katana and slid it into it's sheath and added it to his pile. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few food items. He zipped the duffle bag closed and pulled it over his shoulder. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed the matches and a bottle of gasoline. He sprayed the gasoline around, over Morgan's body, over the bed and curtains. He stood by the door, staring inside the cabin. He could see him and Daryl dancing in the kitchen and cooking together, making love on the bed... carving their initials into each other. 

Paul sobbed and taken a deep breath. He tossed the can in, lit a match and tossed it inside. Fire lit up immediately. He turned and hurried down the steps to Daryl's bike. He grabbed the keys from Daryl's vest and mounted the beast. The bike roared to life. He looked back at the cabin, watching the fire swallow everything. “... Good night, my love...” He turned back around and rode away. He followed the turn of the road into the forest.... vanishing into the fog.


End file.
